


Cuatro Días

by Mirita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adaptation, HP: EWE, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirita/pseuds/Mirita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter es un escritor que vive en New York.  Draco Malfoy es su editor.<br/>Su vida tranquila y alejada del mundo muggle que los vio crecer se verá afectada cuando el mejor amigo de Harry, Ron le informe que va a casarse con Daphne Greengrass.  Harry tiene sólo cuatro días para evitar la boda y robarse al novio.<br/>Draco tendrá que ver como el hombre que ama va detrás de su amor adolescente</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krispysly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krispysly/gifts).



> Adaptación de "La Boda de Mi Mejor Amigo" escrito para al **Fluffyfest 2012**.
> 
> Gracias a **Intimisky** por ser una beta maravillosa!!!

 

 

**Capítulo 1**

 

La vida de Harry Potter no era ni de cerca lo que alguno de los que lo conocieron de chico se hubiese imaginado, pero él estaba feliz con eso, disfrutaba de una vida holgada, divertida, sin mayores preocupaciones y sobre todo, alejada de los recuerdos de una guerra que hacía mucho había enterrado en el pasado.

Abrió la puerta de su cómodo departamento en New York dejando caer las pesadas maletas. Volvía a casa después de un mes de cumplir un apretado itinerario por varias ciudades del país, pero no podía quejarse, lo había disfrutado y su cuenta bancaria también.

—Entonces, ¿vamos a ir a cenar o prefieres que pidamos algo?

Harry se dejó caer en el sofá y observó a Draco imitarlo en el sillón frente a él.

—Realmente se me antojan unas hamburguesas —dijo Harry—. Hemos cenado en restaurantes de primera clase todo el mes.

—Y extrañas lo común. Nunca vas a cambiar Potter.

—No te quejes. Voy a cambiarme y podemos caminar un poco y ver a dónde comer —contestó Harry poniéndose de pie—. También he extrañado usar jeans.

—No lo dudo, Harry.

Draco soltó una risa resignada y se aflojó la corbata. Había sido un mes de locos, cumpliendo con todas las citas pactadas en las principales librerías del país.

En ocasiones era tan extraño creer que esa fuese _su vida_ , después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar en sus años de adolescencia, por aquel tiempo había estado convencido de que moriría en la guerra; podía recordar con claridad todos aquellos años de interminables insultos y odio real hacia Harry y sin embargo, aquí estaba, más de diez años después, viviendo más tiempo en el mundo muggle que en el mágico y siendo el editor de Harry Potter.

Había abandonado Londres cuando decidió que lo mejor para él era vivir por su cuenta, lejos de sus padres, del lodo sobre su apellido. Había estudiado una carrera que no tenía nada que ver con los negocios de los Malfoy, ni en sus peores pesadillas se imaginó que terminaría estudiando Filosofía y Letras en una universidad muggle, y ciertamente no había sido fácil, pero se sintió reconfortado cuando el éxito comenzó a sonreírle, él tenía el capital para invertir y New York estaba lleno de jóvenes autores anhelando que alguien pusiese sus ojos en ellos. Su padre tuvo que aceptar que aunque no aprobara sus métodos, ni su estilo de vida, Draco desde la distancia le había devuelto el prestigio y la posición social a su familia.

Por su parte, Harry se había ido de Londres al cumplir los diecinueve años y eran pocas las veces que había regresado. Se había establecido en New York y aunque nunca se había alejado lo suficiente del mundo mágico, pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo entre muggles. Entró a una universidad muggle en Estados Unidos que ofrecía mayores carreras que las limitadas opciones que tenía en Londres y fue en su segundo año en que se topó con Draco Malfoy. Al principio sus encuentros habían sido esporádicos, pero estar en la misma facultad por azahares del destino no era de mucha ayuda para mantenerse distanciados. Así que tal vez fue la cotidianeidad, el hecho de ser dos magos moviéndose entre muggles o la lejanía del hogar, pero terminaron entablando una amistad que se había fortalecido con los años, sobre todo cuando Harry terminó su primer libro y fue Draco quién se encargo de ir de hacer los contactos con una editorial para que lograse publicar el manuscrito. El segundo libro de Harry fue publicado por la pequeña, pero rentable editorial que Draco había abierto en la ciudad y Harry era el único del pequeño grupo de autores, al que Draco editaba y representaba directamente.

Harry volvió vestido con sus acostumbrados jeans y zapatillas y Draco se quedó contemplando la figura de su amigo más de lo necesario. Nunca lo aceptaría pero la verdad es que le encantaba verlo así, relajado, informal, en confianza con él.

Estaban a punto de salir cuando una lechuza se estrelló contra la ventana de Harry que lanzó un improperio al sentir el sonido. Dejó entrar a la lechuza y desató la carta sonriendo ligeramente al leerla.

— ¿El novio de turno reclamándote? —preguntó Draco, no sin cierto desdén en la voz.

—No —contestó Harry riéndose—. Es de Ron.

— ¿La comadreja?

— ¿Conoces a algún otro Ron? —preguntó Harry con ironía— Dice que ha intentado contactarme desde hace semanas.

— ¿No sabía que estaríamos viajando?

—No realmente, no he hablado con él en, no sé… meses. Le dije que estaría ocupado y él no sabe manejar artefactos muggles así que no pudo llamarme al celular. Dice que sus lechuzas se volvían locas porque no me encontraban.

Draco bufó. Claro que la comadreja no sabía que cuando Harry estaba ocupado con asuntos de sus publicaciones en el mundo muggle ponía un hechizo que lo hacía pasar desapercibido para lechuzas, de lo contrarío sería muy complicado explicar si en mitad de una conferencia un montón lechuzas alocadas llegasen lanzando cartas de viejos admiradores.

—Entonces debe ser algo importante —dijo Draco—. ¿Me cuentas esa historia de nuevo?

—Como si no te la supieras de memoria —contestó Harry—. Fue durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Un cojín salió volando hacia la cara de Harry y este se rió desconcertado por el arrebato del rubio.

— ¿Por qué fue eso?

—Torneo de los Tres Magos —contestó como si fuese obvio—. Me hiciste apoyar a un Hufflepuff, Potter.

—Podrías haber apoyado a un Gryffindor.

—Sobre mi cadáver —sentenció Draco.

—Estás demente —dijo Harry sentándose frente a él—. Después de esa pelea horrible que tuvimos, nosotros comenzamos a pasar más tiempo juntos y después de la segunda prueba donde tuve que salvarlo… una cosa llevó a la otra esa noche y…

—Tuvieron un ridículo romance Gryffindor y planes para vivir felices para siempre.

—Algo así —agregó Harry riéndose—. En realidad salimos a escondidas por un mes, pero ya me conoces, yo no podía concentrarme y tenía tanto en qué pensar en ese momento que le dije que era mejor si sólo seguíamos siendo amigos y es lo que hemos sido desde entonces.

— ¿Nunca se dieron un revolcón para quitarse las ganas?

Harry sonrió pícaro. La verdad era que su relación con Ron era completamente platónica y que su amistad era inigualable, pero no podía negar que antes de que él se fuese de Inglaterra habían experimentado algunas veces, sobre todo durante el tiempo que estuvieron huyendo de mortífagos por todo el Reino Unido.

—Nada como para establecernos —contestó Harry—. Aún puedo recordar cuando le dije que era mejor ser sólo amigos. Él estaba tan asustado de que las cosas fuesen incómodas entre nosotros y parecía a punto de querer llorar. Así que nos esforzamos por hacerlo funcionar y así ha sido desde entonces, hemos pasado juntos por todo, aunque en ocasiones pasen meses sin que hablemos, él siempre está ahí. Hemos compartido aventuras, nos hemos consolado cuando nos han roto el corazón. Es un largo camino.

—Lo haces sonar como si fuese tu alma gemela —dijo Draco haciendo un gesto burlón.

—Oh no, nada de eso… somos tan diferentes. Él, a veces me recuerda ti.

—Imposible Potter, yo soy mucho más guapo.

—Pero igualmente gay —agregó Harry—. ¿Sabes? Recuerdo una tarde, hace unos seis años me parece. Yo había ido a visitarlos a La Madriguera y tuvimos una buena borrachera con whisky de fuego, entonces en un momento de la noche él entrelazó sus manos con las mías y me hizo prometer que si al cumplir los veintiocho años ninguno de los dos se había comprometido, nos casaríamos —Harry sonrió con nostalgia—. Fue un momento bastante cursi.

—Tu cumpleaños es en tres semanas, Harry —dijo Draco sintiendo un nudo en el estómago— ¿Debo asumir que Weasley continúa soltero?

Harry lo miró con los ojos enormemente abiertos. No había pensado ni por un segundo en lo que Draco estaba insinuando pero ahora que estaba en su mente no iba a poder dejar de pensar en eso. Ron como buen Gryffindor era un hombre de palabra, era totalmente factible que lo estuviese buscando por eso y Harry no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar ante la idea.

Draco notó el rostro aterrado de su amigo y supo de inmediato que su cabeza había comenzado a maquinar posibilidades a mil por hora y si no lo detenía en ese momento tendría a un Harry alterado y de mal humor en cuestión de minutos.

—Vamos Romeo, creo que hay unas hamburguesas que nos están esperando —dijo Draco parándose y tomando su abrigo— Caminemos un poco y cuando vuelvas podrás contestar esa lechuza. Quizás sólo tiene noticias sobre Granger o algo así.

—Sí, tienes razón —dijo Harry agradecido de poder disipar su mente y pensar en otra cosa.

Draco debía tener razón, debía ser algo sin importancia. Tenía que serlo. Tomó su casaca y siguió a Draco fuera del departamento. Necesitaba relajarse un poco, después de haber pasado un mes de ciudad en ciudad lo que menos necesitaba era enfrentarse a Ron y a una promesa tonta en medio de una borrachera.

 

********

 

Harry volvió a casa cerca de la media noche. La cena con Draco lo había distraído lo suficiente como para calmar sus nervios. La carta de Ron no había llegado en el mejor momento, no después de haber estado viajando tanto y haber firmado cientos de libros, acudido a entrevistas y todos los demás protocolos del lanzamiento de su tercer libro.

Cuando se ponía a pensarlo le resultaba la más grande de las ironías. Había huido del Mundo Mágico por el acoso del Ministerio y la prensa, porque el letrero de _héroe_ pesaba demasiado y años después, terminó exponiéndose a la prensa, las cámaras y las conferencias. Nunca se imaginó que terminaría escribiendo, había comenzado como un hobby pero cuando Draco le dijo que su primer manuscrito podría publicarse sintió ganas de continuar con eso. Era fácil para él escribir historias fantásticas, después de todo, nadie mejor que un mago para contarles sobre magia a los muggles sin revelarles nada realmente. Escribir le había generado satisfacciones, se sentía admirado por algo más que una estúpida cicatriz en su frente que jamás quiso. Le había dado dinero, comodidades y más aún la amistad incondicional de Draco.

Sacó una cerveza del refrigerador y armándose de valor conectó la chimenea para hablar con Ron.

Era tan extraño verlo después de tantos meses, mucho más verlo a través de las brasas. En ocasiones Harry odiaba que Ron no supiese usar un celular, quizás era que él se había acostumbrado demasiado a la vida muggle.

La conversación era tan cómoda como siempre, con ese eterno coqueteo que había entre ellos desde su quinto año en Hogwarts hasta que Ron le pidió que lo escuchara y el corazón de Harry se detuvo unos segundos.

—Conocí a alguien —dijo Ron con la voz llena de alegría—. Voy a casarme Harry.

— ¿Tú qué? ¿De qué hablas Ron?

—Sí, lo sé es repentino pero… cuando la conozcas, ella es maravillosa y…

— ¿Ella? Te vas a casar… ¿con una chica?

—Vamos, Harry —dijo Ron con burla—. Tú no vas a salirme con eso.

—Oh no, claro que no, yo sólo… estoy sorprendido… pensé que salías más con tíos, Ron —aclaró Harry.

—Hace mucho que no lo hago —dijo Ron sin darle importancia al tema—. Será una tradicional boda mágica de cuatro días, en Londres —continuó—. Su familia es extremadamente rica y… voy a casarme Harry y tienes que venir.

—Ron, yo…

—No podré hacerlo si no estas aquí.

 

********

 

Draco despertó sobresaltado al escuchar su celular. Prendió la luz de su mesita de noche y vio que eran las dos de la mañana. ¿A quién carajo se le ocurría llamarlo a esa hora? Pensó en no contestar, pero el timbrado era persistente así que lo tomó y al ver que era Harry maldijo mentalmente.

—Son las dos de la mañana Potter… más te vale que sea algo bueno.

—Ron va a casarse.

—Felicítalo de mi parte —dijo Draco adormilado.

— ¡Draco! —gritó Harry.

— ¡Por Merlín, Harry! ¿No puedes tener una crisis amorosa a una hora decente?

—Lo siento pero no logro dormir —se disculpó Harry—. La boda durará cuatro días y quiere que vaya, dice que no puede hacerlo sin mí.

—Ustedes los Gryffindor —murmuró Draco.

—Y yo no puedo ir, no puedo, no puedo… pero tengo que tomar un traslador mañana porque tengo que… tengo que hacer algo.

—Hey, cálmate —dijo Draco sentándose sobre la cama— ¿Quieres venir? Sabes que puedes aparecerte si quieres.

Draco ni siquiera se dio cuenta que la llamada había terminado cuando sintió el sonido de la aparición y un tímido Harry entraba por la puerta de su habitación.

—Lo siento —dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a la cama.

Draco sonrió. No era la primera vez que Harry terminaba en su casa en mitad de la noche por un ataque de ansiedad, pero sí era la primera vez que lo hacía por un chico. Lo dejó acurrucarse a un lado y quedarse en silencio hasta que ordenase un poco sus ideas. Draco no podía creer en qué momento se había vuelto un masoquista de primera al dejar a Harry meterse tanto en su vida y al mismo tiempo no hacer nada por acercarse, hacer esfuerzos para que el moreno nunca se diera cuenta de lo que realmente sentía.

—Tengo que tomar el traslador mañana, no… no puedo dejar que se case.

— ¿Estás pensando con claridad? —preguntó Draco calmado— Hace un rato cuando pensaste que Weasley te recordaría aquella promesa juvenil casi te mueres del infarto ¿y ahora quieres impedir su boda?

—Yo… —titubeó Harry— Sólo sé que tengo que tomar un traslador mañana o me arrepentiré toda la vida.

—De acuerdo —dijo el rubio—. Mañana iremos juntos a la central de trasladores.

—Gracias.

Draco movió las mantas y jaló a Harry para que se metiese en la cama, de inmediato se sintió invadido por el calor y el olor del moreno y respiró profundo para calmar un poco su corazón que de pronto se había acelerado.

—Ahora duerme o mañana serás un espanto.

 

********

 

La mañana siguiente fue una locura total. Cuando Draco se levantó no encontró a Harry a su lado como él esperaba. Se dio una ducha rápida y al salir a la sala encontró a Harry tumbado en el sofá y devorándose un pote de helado.

—Se acabaron las chispas de chocolate —dijo Harry casi sin mirarlo.

—Buenos días —dijo Draco caminando para servirse un café—. Veo que amaneciste de mal humor.

—No —dijo Harry con una sonrisa tímida desde el sofá—. Estoy intentando animarme.

— ¿Decidiste no ir a Londres?

— ¿Estás loco? Claro que tengo que ir… ya mandé una lechuza a la central de trasladores. El mío se activa al medio día.

Draco lo miró desconcertado, eran poco más de la ocho y aparentemente Harry había dormido tan poco que para esa hora ya había coordinado su viaje y acabado con sus reservas de helado.

Desayunaron rápido y luego Draco acompaño a Harry a su departamento para empacar. Conforme los minutos avanzaban el moreno iba poniéndose más y más nervioso.

Harry no tenía idea de cómo iba a enfrentar los siguientes cuatro días. Se trataba de Ron, su mejor amigo de la infancia, su primer amor, el chico que había estado con él en cada momento de su vida. Tenía el peso del arrepentimiento en el pecho. Nunca había querido comprometerse en una relación con Ron, a pesar de que su amigo claramente buscó eso luego de la guerra y quizás ahora era demasiado tarde.

Para cuando llegaron a la Central de Trasladores, Harry se había terminado media cajetilla de cigarros a pesar de los reproches de Draco.

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres irte ahora? —preguntó—. Podemos almorzar, te tranquilizas un poco y puedes irte más tarde.

—No, no —dijo Harry nervioso—. No puedo Draco. Sólo tengo cuatro días para impedir la boda, robarme al novio y no tengo idea de cómo voy a hacerlo —continuó Harry—. Me amó a _mí_ por más de diez años y no voy a perderlo. _Tengo_ que recuperarlo.

Draco se quedó en silencio. Siempre supo que la relación de Harry con la Comadreja era especial, pero nunca lo había visto así de desesperado por verlo, es más, en realidad Harry pasaba largas temporadas sin mencionarlo; la actitud de Harry lo había tomado por total sorpresa. Estaba acostumbrado a ver a Harry con chicos ocasionales, pero ninguno duraba más de un mes y al final el tipo desaparecía y volvían a ser sólo ellos dos. Así que verlo irse a Londres para cometer lo que seguramente sería el peor error de su vida era como recibir un crucio de las manos del mismo Voldemort, pero no podía culparlo, después de todo, Harry no tenía idea que Draco estaba enamorado de él desde hacía tanto que le era difícil recordarlo.

 

********

 

Harry tenía ya dos horas en Londres y seguía sintiendo el vértigo y el tirón en el estómago de viajar en traslador. Quizás era debido a que desde que puso un pie en el país todo había sido un torbellino de información que aún no había logrado procesar.

Cuando vio a Ron caminando hacia él, Harry había sentido que el corazón se le salía del pecho. Estaba mucho más guapo que la última vez que se habían encontrado. Su cabello rojo con ese aspecto relajado tan característico, sus ojos impresionantemente azules y su cuerpo mucho más varonil y formado, sin embargo la magia de su reencuentro se había visto interrumpida por _la novia_. Harry casi sufrió un ataque de nervios cuando una ráfaga rubia se aventó a sus brazos y Ron se la presentó como Daphne Greengrass.

¿En que universo, Ron se iba a casar con una Slytherin? Ron de entre todas las personas, Ron que era tan especial con la rivalidad de las Casas. Pero lo más bizarro, sin duda fue encontrarse montado en un auto conducido por la misma Daphne, quien al parecer había logrado que Ron se interesase en algunas cosas relacionadas a los muggles ya que ella los encontraba _muy curiosos_.

— ¿Ya se lo dijiste, Ron? —preguntó Daphne mientras conducía—. Oh estoy tan emocionada de que Harry Potter vaya a estar en nuestra boda, ¿puedo decírselo yo?

— ¿Decirme qué?

—Queremos que seas el padrino de la boda —dijo la joven.

Harry perdió la cuenta de cuantas excusas dio, de todas las veces que se negó pero ninguno de los dos parecía escucharlo, hablaban de los invitados, de las túnicas y sin saber cómo Harry se encontró probándose una túnica con detalles en color lavanda y soportando la imparable plática de Daphne. Definitivamente nada estaba saliendo como él había planeado.

********

 

Parecía que el día nunca iba a acabar, pero cuando por fin Harry llegó acompañado de George al campo de Quidditch comenzó a sentirse mejor. Desde hacía unos años, Sortilegios Weasley había incursionado en crear juguetes y bromas para los partidos de Quidditch, habían tenido gran acogida y en menos de cuatro meses firmaron un contrato de exclusividad con las Arpías de Holyhead. Había sido así como Ron conoció a los Greengrass, al recibir una oferta de Puddlemere United, equipo en el que el padre de Daphne tenía acciones.

Harry se había olvidado un poco del alboroto que su presencia ocasionaba entre algunas personas del mundo mágico. Cuando entraron al palco que tenían reservado, se vio pronto rodeado y saludando a muchos magos estirados, socios del padre de Daphne y tuvo que esforzarse por poner su mejor sonrisa. Le dio una palmada en el hombro a Ron para no hacer el momento incómodo y se sintió agradecido de ver a Arthur y Bill acompañándolos, era bueno verlos después de tanto tiempo. Víctor Krum también estaba en el palco y Harry lo saludó con afecto y el corazón se le llenó de emoción al ver a Hermione luciendo sus casi seis meses de embarazo parada junto a Victor. No supo por cuanto tiempo permaneció abrazado a su amiga mientras se susurraban afectuosas frases de cuánto se habían extrañado. La verdad era que con él viviendo en New York y Hermione en Bulgaria eran ya poquísimos los momentos en que podían ser ellos tres de nuevo.

— ¿Sabes que el padrino baila con la madrina en la boda, Harry? —preguntó de pronto la dulce voz de Ginny.

Harry soltó a Hermione y se acercó a la menor de las Weasley plantándole un afectuoso beso en la mejilla. La joven lo abrazó y Harry por fin comenzó a sentirse en casa de nuevo, con esa familia que había sido como la suya por tantos años.

—Espero que esta vez no me pises —dijo Ginny riéndose.

—Te aseguro que no —contestó Harry—. Vas a conocer mis nuevos pasos.

—No, claro que no —dijo Ron sorprendido—, tú no sabes bailar, Harry.

—Oh, hay mucho que no sabes de mi, Ron —comentó Harry con picardía y guiñándole un ojo.

Ron se les acercó y Ginny después de besar nuevamente a Harry se concentró en ver el partido.

— ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi mejor amigo? —bromeó el pelirrojo.

—Sigo siendo yo… pero he invertido parte de mi tiempo en conquistar las discotecas de New York.

Ron sonrió tímido y le dio un golpecito en el hombro. Pronto estuvieron apoyados en la baranda del palco, un poco alejados del resto y sin prestarle realmente atención al partido entre Puddlemere United y los Chudley Cannons. Hacía tanto que no hablaban, parecía que tenían mil cosas que decirse y contarse y lo que menos tenía Harry era tiempo si quería lograr separar a Ron de esa engreída.

—No puedo creer que te vayas a casar con una Slytherin —dijo de pronto.

—Yo aún no puedo creer que seas amigo de Malfoy —respondió Ron—, pero siempre tuviste razón, la guerra y Hogwarts quedaron atrás hace tiempo.

—Ella es… —comenzó Harry— yo… no la recuerdo de la escuela… pero es como si fuese…

—Perfecta —sentenció Ron con una sonrisa tonta—. Lo sé, en ocasiones no puedo creer que pueda querer a alguien así de perfecta, que no me aburriré.

— ¿No estás seguro entonces?

—Claro que lo estoy, pero eso no significa que no sea extraño. Ella me deja ser yo mismo, es tan cariñosa, me deja abrazarla cuando se me antoja y se lleva bien con mis hermanos, no tiene prejuicios. Ella me hace sentir especial.

Harry hizo un gesto sin darse cuenta. Ron hablaba de su novia como si se tratase de una joven dulce y él lo único que podía ver era a una chica engreída acostumbrada a tener todos sus caprichos y Harry no dudaba que Ron sólo fuese uno más de sus antojos pasajeros.

—Lo sé —dijo Ron—. No te gusta lo cursi, recuerdo que no querías que nadie en la Sala Común se diese cuenta.

—Era un momento complicado —explicó Harry— y éramos muy jóvenes, ya no soy así.

— ¿Entonces has tenido algunas relaciones significativas? ¿Las cosas con Malfoy se pusieron serias?

— ¿Draco? No, claro que no, nosotros somos amigos, nada más —dijo Harry y Ron lo miró con suspicacia—. Ahora yo busco comodidad en una relación, confianza, ya sabes.

Ron lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, como si de pronto estuviese recordando todos los años y los momentos buenos y malos que habían compartido.

—Me alegro que estés aquí, de verdad significa mucho para mí.

 

********


	2. Capítulo 2

****

  


La noche fue una tortura para Harry, había acompañado a la feliz pareja por unas copas a un bar karaoke muggle que a Ron le gustaba y por más esfuerzos que hizo para dejar en evidencia, la que según él era, la verdadera personalidad de Daphne, sólo logró que la chica fuese completamente adorable y que Ron al terminar la noche estuviese aún más enamorado de ella.

Cuando por fin llegó a su hotel le parecía que había sido un día sumamente largo y agotador y aún así no tenía sueño. Maldito cambio de horario. Toda la información del día seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza y la posibilidad de no recuperar a Ron comenzaba a volverse más palpable a cada segundo, lo que sólo terminaba por aterrorizarlo.

Sin pensar en qué hora podría ser en New York tomó su celular y se tumbó en la cama.

—Hola.

—Potter —dijo la sarcástica voz de Draco—. ¿Ya cumpliste tus malignos planes? ¿te robaste al novio?

—Muy gracioso —contestó Harry—. Todo está de cabeza aquí. La novia de Ron, es una chica de tu casa, de nuestro mismo año pero no logro recordarla. Daphne Greengrass.

— ¡Por Merlín! —dijo Draco riéndose—. La comadreja va a casarse con Queenie. Pansy se va a reír por horas cuando se entere, aunque déjame decirte que Weasley ha sido muy astuto, los Greengrass están forrados en galeones.

—Ron no es así, Draco.

—Sí, tienes razón, es irremediablemente Gryffindor.

—Olvídate de eso, es horrible todo aquí, Draco —se quejó Harry—. Ron parece tan embelesado con ella, como si… como…

—Como si estuviese enamorado —dijo Draco—. Pues así debe ser, Harry, por algo piensa casarse con ella y sabemos que no es por conveniencia.

—Me pidieron que sea el padrino de la boda, es tan ridículo, ella casi no me conoce pero tiene todas estas anécdotas de la escuela que yo no recuerdo y me presentó a su familia y todos estaban tan emocionados de tener en la boda al _héroe_ y ya sabes cómo odio esas cosas —soltó Harry abruptamente.

—Hey, respira —dijo Draco—. Necesitas enfocarte en otra cosa… ¿no está Granger en la boda? Puedes salir un poco con ella, ponerse al día en lo que sea que tengan que contarse.

—Sí, ella está aquí, igual que toda la familia de Ron y sé que mañana llegan los chicos de Hogwarts pero yo tengo que concentrarme en Ron, Draco.

Draco respiró hondo frustrado, una de las cualidades de Harry era precisamente ser terco como nadie y sabía perfectamente que no habría quién lo convenciese de dar marcha atrás en esa locura, a pesar, de que él sabía y estaba seguro de que en el fondo Harry también, que todo iba a salir terriblemente mal para él en esa historia sin sentido

—Trata de dormir y quizás mañana veas las cosas de otra manera —finalmente dijo Draco en tono seco.

— ¿Sabes lo que me ha contado Ron? —insistió el moreno ignorando el consejo de su amigo— Que ella va a dejar su trabajo en el Ministerio para poder acompañarlo en la gira de los Puddlemere, Ron tiene que ir para ver la distribución de Sortilegios Weasley mientras George administra la tienda, así que ella va a sacrificar su carrera para irse con él.

—Es lo que hacen los recién casados, Potter, estar juntos, no es tan raro. Además Daphne no necesita el trabajo, puede darse el lujo de jugar a la casita con Weasley si eso es lo que quiere.

—Pero… está mal.

—Quizás para los muggles, Harry —dijo Draco intentando mantener la paciencia—. No para las familias de magos tradicionales. Tal vez el viejo Greengrass le haya ofrecido un mejor puesto en alguno de sus negocios.

—No, se lo pregunté a Ron y me dijo que no, que Daphne nunca haría eso y que él no lo permitiría tampoco.

—Daphne es una Slytherin, Harry, si no ha movido sus hilos para que tu amigo haga lo que ella quiere es porque está de acuerdo con el plan que tienen. No la subestimes.

Harry se sentía más frustrado ahora que cuando había regresado del hotel. Sabia que Draco le decía la verdad, pero no era realmente lo que él quería escuchar

—Mira —continuó el rubio— de verdad duerme un poco… mañana verás a tus amigos y si sigues con esa idea desquiciada te ayudaré a idear algo ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias —susurró Harry comenzando a sentirse aún más cansado.

Charlaron un poco más, pero Draco desvió el tema hacia otras cosas, hablaron un poco de algunos amigos que ambos tenían en la ciudad y los planes para cuando terminaran los días de descanso y retomaran la promoción del nuevo libro de Harry hasta que finalmente el moreno sintió que no podía mantener más la conversación y luego de despedirse se quedó profundamente dormido.

 

****

  


Cinco lechuzas de entrega internacional y más de diez mensajes al celular; Draco agradeció que las pobres lechuzas estuviesen entrenadas para cruzar el océano en corto tiempo, de lo contrario seguramente podrían acusarlo de maltrato animal; al menos los mensajes muggles eran instantáneos y no atentaban contra la integridad de ningún ser vivo. Draco estaba incrédulo ante el comportamiento de Harry, de pronto se había vuelto un completo idiota con el tema de la boda de Weasley. Aunque para ser honestos, no le extrañaba demasiado, Harry se caracterizaba por ser bastante obstinado y necio, a pesar de que Draco nunca lo había visto serlo en algo relacionado con algún posible interés amoroso.

En todos esos años que llevaban siendo amigos, Draco había conocido a unos dos o tres tipos que lograron quedarse en la vida de Harry por más de un mes, ninguno le había parecido una amenaza y todos salieron de su vida por la puerta trasera, sin mermar en el ánimo de Harry ni en su vida. Draco sabía que había más en la lista de conquistas de su amigo pero todos eran cosas pasajeras que no duraban nada. En cierta forma ese hecho lograba que Draco secretamente mantuviese esperanzas, después de todo era la única explicación que encontraba para que un tipo con las características y la personalidad de Harry Potter siguiese soltero y sin haber tenido una sola relación seria en su vida, al menos desde que él había entrado en ella.

Quizás por eso le era tan difícil en ese momento lidiar con ese Harry desesperado por la comadreja. Le resultaba doloroso ver a su amigo volviéndose loco por lo que claramente era una causa perdida y por eso Draco había decidido ignorar las lechuzas y apagar el celular. Cierto que había prometido ayudarlo y sabía que lo terminaría haciendo, sin embargo había necesitado de unas horas de egoísta silencio, de un tiempo para él.

Esa noche Draco había invitado a cenar a algunos amigos magos, entre ellos Blaise Zabini que se encontraba en la ciudad. Antes de que sus invitados llegaran se había dado tiempo para leer las desesperadas cartas y mensajes que Harry le había hecho llegar, el moreno con su peor caligrafía le contaba que había sido forzado a ir de compras con Daphne, que sus amigos de Hogwarts ya estaban en Londres pero lo demás se resumía a quejas histéricas de cómo había convencido a Daphne para inducir a Ron a que acepte un trabajo con su padre, pero que la Slytherin había reconsiderado a último minuto porque no necesitaba que Ron mantuviese apariencias que no iban con él, al parecer a la joven Greengrass lo que precisamente le atraía de la comadreja era lo ordinario y simplón que era.

Sin saber qué contestarle, el rubio había optado por concentrarse en su cena y sus invitados, en distraerse un poco y olvidarse de Harry y todo su drama. Ya después le dedicaría unos minutos a su amigo y quizás hasta lo llamaría por teléfono.

Lo que Draco jamás se imaginó es que en lo mejor de su cena, cuando se estaba divirtiendo y por fin había podido dejar de pensar en Harry, una lechuza loca entró por la ventana arrojando sobre sus manos un sobre color rojo que Draco reconoció de inmediato. Lo tomó en sus manos y se levantó de la mesa lo más rápido que pudo; apenas puso un pie en la cocina el vociferador tomó forma y la voz desesperada de Harry llenó el departamento. Draco quería que se lo tragase la tierra, podía escuchar la risita poco disimulada de sus amigos en el comedor, Harry había gritado tan fuerte que el rubio estaba seguro que hasta la mismísima Estatua de la Libertad lo había escuchado. Maldito, maldito Gryffindor.

— ¿Te vas a esconder aquí toda la noche? —preguntó Zabini entrando a la cocina.

—Voy a matar a Potter, ¿cómo se le ocurre mandarme un vociferador?

—Quizás si no hubieses ignorado todo el día sus lechuzas.

—Eso no le da derecho —insistió Draco pero fue interrumpido por su amigo.

—Oh, vamos Draco, ¿a quién quieres engañar? Te encanta que Potter no de un paso sin consultarte —increpó Blaise.

—No esta vez —confesó Draco—. No sé cómo manejar esto.

—Bueno —dijo Zabini—, Potter se fue a Londres detrás del hombre que ama… quizás tú deberías dejar de quejarte y hacer lo mismo.

 

****

  
Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando Draco puso los pies en la estación de trasladores de Londres y de inmediato se encaminó al hotel donde Harry se hospedaba. Ni siquiera consideró pasar primero por la Mansión Malfoy, mucho menos asomarse más de lo necesario al mundo mágico. Él estaba ahí con el único objetivo de ver a Harry para intentar meter algo de cordura en esa cabecita despeinada.

Una vez en el hotel y con la varita escondida bajo la manga de su elegante abrigo, Draco se las ingenió para que la recepcionista le diese la tarjeta de la habitación de Harry.

Draco abrió la puerta y de inmediato fue invadido por el desastre de ropa tirada, envolturas de chocolates y botellas de cerveza regadas por todos los muebles y la alfombra. El olor del ambiente se mezclaba con el intenso olor característico de Harry, el rubio suspiró frustrado, odiándose internamente por la facilidad con la que el héroe destruía todas sus defensas. El sonido del agua corriendo desde el baño llamó su atención y la puerta entreabierta le dejo ver la figura de Harry usando sólo los pantalones de su pijama mientras intentaba afeitarse frente al espejo con poco éxito, según podía ver.

 

 

[Don't You](http://soundcloud.com/darrencriss/dont-you) by [DarrenCriss](http://soundcloud.com/darrencriss)

— ¿Un vociferador, Potter? —preguntó Draco acercándose con su mejor voz cínica.

Harry dejó caer la navaja sobre el lavadero y volteó a mirarlo. Tenía el rostro lleno de espuma y el cabello más despeinado de lo normal.

—Por Merlín Draco, casi me matas del susto —dijo sonriendo de pronto y acercándose casi corriendo a Draco— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a cruciarte el culo por hacerme pasar el papelón de mi vida con tu regalito de ayer —contestó Draco dejándose abrazar—. Y para ver si logro meter algo de cordura en tu cabeza y aléjate que me vas a ensuciar la ropa con toda esa espuma.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí. Tú no has querido venir a Londres en años.

"Las estupideces que hago por ti", pensó Draco pero se abstuvo de decirlo en voz alta.

—Sólo voy a quedarme hoy. Mi traslador se activa en la tarde.

Harry se sintió decepcionado al escucharlo, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que estaba extrañando a Draco, la verdad no había tenido tiempo de pensar en esas cosas, no había podido pensar en nada más que en Ron y su ridícula novia perfecta y en cómo iba a lograr separarlos antes de que lo peor sucediese. Pero ahora que tenía a Draco frente a él no podía negar que un sentimiento de familiaridad y alegría se apoderaba de todo su ser rápidamente.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos, Harry no se dio cuenta que Draco lo llevó de regreso al interior del baño y se quitó su abrigo con calma. El rubio tomó una toalla y la humedeció con agua tibia para comenzar a quitarle la espuma de la cara a su amigo.

—No sé cómo es que aún no haz aprendido a afeitarte con tu varita —dijo Draco suavemente.

—No me gusta apuntar a mi propia cara —fue la respuesta de Harry.

El moreno comenzó a parlotear sobre lo sucedido en los últimos dos días y Draco hacía un esfuerzo enorme por ponerle atención y no perderse en la sensación de sus dedos sobre la piel todavía áspera de Harry, en su aliento tan cercano y el brillo de sus ojos.

—Quédate quieto —susurró Draco.

Draco tomó su varita y acarició ligeramente con ella el mentón de Harry que cerró los ojos ante el tacto completamente relajado. Draco realizó el hechizo y el rostro de Harry volvió a estar limpio y suave y _joder_ , Draco no se había sentido tan excitado por algo tan inocente en años. Harry abrió los ojos y se quedaron mirando fijamente por algunos segundos antes de que Harry recordase lo que estaba sucediendo y volviese su atención a Ron y a la boda.

—Tú la debes recordar Draco, tienes que saber que conocer sus defectos —dijo Harry de pronto—. Porque por más que intento hacerla quedar mal no lo logro, parece jodidamente perfecta y no la soporto.

—Estás cautivado con ella.

—Si no estuviese por casarse con Ron quizás hasta me agradaría —confesó el moreno—. Pero no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso, tengo que sacarla del camino.

— ¿Así son todos los Gryffindor o solamente los que se pasaron la adolescencia siendo perseguidos por magos oscuros? —preguntó Draco con ironía.

—No me salgas con eso… —contestó Harry caminando hacia la habitación—. ¿No te das cuenta que tengo la razón? Ron me ha amado a mí desde Hogwarts, hemos sido mejores amigos toda la vida, no puede de pronto casarse con una… desconocida y sé que voy a romperle el corazón a esa chica pero le voy a hacer un enorme favor. Nunca podrían ser felices, son demasiado diferentes.

Draco lo siguió a paso lento, sintiendo que el corazón se le rompía un poco y enojándose por eso, una parte de él quería ser sarcástico, hiriente con Harry pero otra, quizás más estúpida, quería consolarlo y llevarlo de regreso a casa. Una vez más Harry Potter despertaba sentimientos en él que ni se imaginaba que podía albergar.

—Harry —dijo Draco suavemente desde el extremo de la habitación— ¿de verdad estás enamorado de él o sólo quieres quedarte con el trofeo?

Harry lo miró herido, pero no contestó de inmediato y Draco tuvo la corazonada de que había dado en el clavo y el moreno no sabía qué contestar.

—Él… él ha estado a mi lado siempre y yo… siento que soy mejor persona con él, nunca habría podido sobrevivir sin Ron a mi lado y… Merlín, no sé por qué no me di cuenta antes, por qué no me quedé con él cuando pude hacerlo.

—Al parecer tu crisis psicótica te ha revelado algunas verdades —dijo Draco con una sonrisa torcida.

Harry suspiró frustrado y se aventó sobre la cama. Draco se acercó para recostarse a su lado, sintiéndose vencido y decidido a partir ese mismo día de regreso a New York, a poner tierra de por medio.

—Sólo dile la verdad Harry —dijo con voz íntima—. Sólo dile que lo amas pero que no estabas listo y tuviste miedo.

Harry lo miró intensamente sin contestarle, se acercó al cuerpo de su amigo y se acurrucó entre sus brazos, sintiendo calma bajo ese calor por primera vez desde que toda esa locura había comenzado; sintiéndose afortunado de que Draco estuviese ahí en ese momento, de su amistad. Harry sabía que en todos esos años la amistad y la compañía de Draco habían sido una de las columnas más grandes en su vida. De lo que no se daba cuenta aún, era de que los sentimientos que Draco Malfoy despertaba en él era más intensos y menos desesperados que los que en ese momento experimentaba por Ron, claro que él estaba demasiado concentrado en sus planes para notarlo, así que sólo se quedó en silencio, con la cabeza hundida en el cuello del rubio, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de ese instante.

 

****

  


Draco no tenía idea de por qué se había dejado convencer por Harry de acompañarlo. Al menos Daphne no había encargado las túnicas de su boda a Madame Malkins y su presencia en Londres podía seguir pasando desapercibida. Intentó mantenerse distraído mirando por los estantes, pero sus ojos lo traicionaban y de cuando en cuando iban hacia Harry que hablaba con expresión seria con Weasley, quien llevaba una túnica llena de alfileres, a varios metros de distancia de dónde él se encontraba.

El corazón del rubio se paralizó por un momento cuando vio que Harry y Weasley se acercaban hacia él. Harry con una sonrisa claramente forzada y Weasley con su eterna expresión de tonto.

—Malfoy —saludó Ron dándole la mano.

Draco respondió el saludo claramente sorprendido, su relación con Ron seguía siendo tan hostil como en la escuela y prácticamente nula.

—Es bueno verte, Malfoy —dijo Ron—. Sé que nunca hemos sido amigos pero yo estoy contento…

El rubio elevó una ceja preguntándose a donde iba todo ese parloteo ¿tan fácilmente había Weasley declinado a su boda?

—De todas formas, felicidades —concluyó Ron con una sonrisa enorme.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron nerviosos y Draco podía notar que lo miraba fijamente tratando de decirle algo. Se limitó a sonreír con cautela para no verse en una situación aún más incómoda mientras pensaba en lo más acertado para decir en ese momento, pero Harry se le adelantó hablando precipitadamente.

—Se lo dije —dijo Harry y Weasley sonrió.

—Sí, en realidad ya lo sospechaba —confirmó Ron.

—Así que finalmente te lo dijo —agregó Draco con una sonrisa forzada—, yo los…

—Sí, _cariño_ , se lo dije —dijo Harry notablemente nervioso—. No tenía sentido seguir ocultándole que estamos juntos.

¿Cariño? ¿Qué estamos juntos? Definitivamente Harry había perdido la cordura y Draco estaba viéndolo en primera fila. Sonrió internamente, Harry acababa de ponerse a su merced sin darse cuenta y él iba a disfrutarlo sin duda.

— ¿Te quedarás para la boda? —preguntó Ron— Estoy seguro de que Daphne estará feliz de verte.

—No —contestó Harry—. Draco se regresa en unas horas a New York, él sólo vino para pasar… para…

—Para follarlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente —dijo Draco con una sonrisa torcida—. En realidad estoy bastante sorprendido de que ahora mismo pueda caminar.

Harry sintió que su rostro iba a explotar de lo rojo que sabía se estaba poniendo mientras que Ron se quedó prácticamente clavado en el piso, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante el comentario. Si Harry había pensado que podía arrastrar a Draco en su demencial charada y salir bien librado sin duda se había equivocado. Quizás Draco no tenía nada que ganar en ese juego, pero no pensaba desperdiciar la oportunidad de avergonzar un poco a Harry y sentirse menos idiota por dejarse enredar en todo eso.

—Yo… yo… voy a… tengo que devolver la túnica —tartamudeó Ron— y vamos a almorzar con Daph, de acuerdo… yo… debo… ahora vengo.

Weasley salió prácticamente disparado y Harry sentía la cara aún ardiéndole y un ligero sudor que se apoderaba de su frente.

— ¿Te volviste loco? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió decir… _eso_? —preguntó Harry cuando vio que Ron se había alejado lo suficiente.

— ¿Yo? ¿Yo me volví loco, _cariño_? Se suponía que veníamos a que le dijeses la verdad, no a que enredases más las cosas, Potter.

—Intentaba decírselo pero él entendió todo mal y luego me puse nervioso y… —Draco lo miró con burla elevando una ceja— luego pensé que podía ponerlo celoso, Ron te detesta así que puede funcionar… así que dame tu anillo.

— ¿En verdad perdiste la cabeza? Claro que no voy a darte el anillo de _mi_ familia para que puedas romper el compromiso de Weasley.

—Le dije que estamos comprometidos y es lo que las parejas hacen cuando se comprometen.

—No te daré mi anillo, Harry —sentenció Draco.

—Bien —dijo Harry y luego soltó una risa pícara—. Pero no te quejes durante el almuerzo cuando comience a llamarte _cachorrito, bebé… dragoncito, Draco Pooh_ delante de todos.

Draco lo miró horrorizado y con un gesto brusco se quitó el anillo de su familia del dedo, el mismo que había usado desde que entró a Hogwarts y no se quitaba ni para ducharse y se lo dio a Harry.

—Esto no te va a salir gratis, Potter —amenazó el rubio—. Te juro que…

Draco no terminó la frase porque Harry de pronto entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y el mundo se paralizó para el rubio por un momento. De inmediato vio a Weasley acercándose a ellos ya sin la túnica y listo para irse. El rubio no prestó nada de atención a la plática que Harry y Ron mantenían mientras caminaban hacia las chimeneas, toda su concentración estaba en sus manos entrelazadas, en el suave roce de sus dedos con los de Harry y en tratar de mantener su rostro ajeno a todas las emociones que estaba experimentando.

  
****


	3. Chapter 3

Salieron de la chimenea en un pequeño pero elegante saloncito y Ron los dirigió hacia los jardines. La Mansión Greengrass estaba llena de gente y elfos yendo y viniendo preparando las cosas para la próxima boda. Draco continuaba abrumado por la situación y por la mano de Harry que seguía entrelazada con la suya y no vio venir a la ráfaga rubia que se lanzó a los brazo con grititos emocionados.

— ¡Por Merlín! ¡Draco! No puedo creerlo —dijo Daphne abrazando al rubio y luego haciendo lo mismo con Harry—. ¿Por qué no me contaste nada? Es una gran noticia.

—Yo no… —titubeó Harry.

—Ron me lo contó todo y estoy tan emocionada. No puedo creer que Pansy no me mencionase nada —continuó la joven Slytherin—. ¡Merlín! Si llevas el anillo de los Malfoy, no sé cómo no lo vi antes.

Harry sentía que todo transcurría en cámara lenta, Ron mirándolo con curiosidad, los Weasley y algunos de sus amigos platicando al fondo del jardín y señalándolo, sentía la mirada de Draco clavada sobre su rostro y Daphne con su inagotable energía brincoteando a su alrededor prendida de su mano mientras observaba el anillo de los Malfoy, Harry recién se dio cuenta que este se había ajustado a su dedo mágicamente al momento en que se lo había puesto.

—Es bueno verte Queenie —saludó Draco cortésmente—. Han pasado varios años.

—Sí, eres un ingrato, desde que te fuiste no volvimos a saber de ti. Sigo sin poder creer que no nos contases nada de esto Harry.

—Él no quería arruinar tu momento —explicó el rubio.

—Harry siempre pensando en los demás —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. De todas formas no es excusa, me encontré con tu madre hace unos días en el Callejón Diagon y no me dijo nada.

Draco pudo notar como Harry se puso tenso ante la mención de su madre y comenzaba a mostrarse nervioso porque la mirada de Weasley era de clara sospecha, el pelirrojo presentía que algo no estaba del todo claro en el repentino compromiso de su amigo.

—Tienes que ver a Astoria, Draco… —continuó Daphne ajena a la tensión del momento— se va a poner tan contenta de verte. Mi hermana estaba enamorada de tu novio en el colegio, Harry.

—Claro, vamos a saludarla —contestó Draco dándole un beso en la mejilla a Harry y comenzando a caminar con su amiga.

—Queenie, sé que no hemos estado en contacto últimamente —dijo Draco con su sonrisa más galante— pero quisiera pedirte un favor.

—Por supuesto, lo que necesites.

—Mi… compromiso con Harry es un… tema delicado con mi familia, ya sabes cómo es mi padre y nosotros hemos preferido ser discretos con eso.

—Entiendo —contestó Daphne—, no tienes que decir nada más, no mencionaremos nada, no te preocupes. La prensa tiene prohibido el ingreso a la mansión así que tampoco tienes nada que temer.

Draco sonrió y se dirigió a saludar a los Greengrass que lo recibieron tan efusivamente como lo había hecho su amiga.

Por su lado Harry se había quedado con Ron y sin saber qué decir, estaba increíblemente nervioso y se preguntaba mentalmente por qué se había metido él solito en ese enredo. Ron lo miró fijamente dispuesto a preguntarle si todo estaba bien, cuando se vieron rodeados por Seamus, Dean y Neville. Hermione se les unió al poco rato y Harry tuvo que inventar mil respuestas para las preguntas que sus amigos comenzaron a hacerle sobre su relación con Malfoy.

 

 

****

 

Los Greengrass fueron los anfitriones del almuerzo para todos los invitados aquella tarde; el jardín lucía hermoso con una larga mesa y flores por todos lados. Harry y Draco fueron el centro de atención, inevitablemente. Harry pudo sentir durante la comida la penetrante mirada de Ron sobre él cada vez que les preguntaban algo, felizmente la mayoría de preguntas curiosas habían sido contestadas por un encantador Draco que estaba disfrutando de la atención y de hacerlo quedar como un adolescente enamorado con todo lo que se estaba inventando.

—Estoy muy contenta por ustedes —dijo Daphne mirándolos con dulzura—. Sobre todo por ti, Harry… Draco es un tipo maravilloso, todo un caballero, si lo sabré yo que compartí la Sala Común con él todos esos años.

—Exageras Queenie —contestó Draco.

—Claro que no —insistió ella—. Sé que no nos conocimos mucho durante la escuela Harry, pero quiero que sepas que su compromiso me emociona tanto y me tranquiliza también, estaba un poco preocupada por ti.

— ¿Preocupada? —preguntó Harry sintiéndose incómodo.

—Sí, no quiero ser entrometida pero Ronald siempre habla de ti, de tu maravillosa vida neoyorkina, llena de chicos que vienen y van, pero sin que entablases una relación formal y todos necesitamos a alguien y resulta que todo este tiempo han estado uno frente al otro, me alegra que se hayan dado cuenta.

Harry dirigió la mirada a Ron sintiéndose miserable por un momento, sin saber qué contestar porque sin duda la única persona con la que quería arriesgarse era precisamente con él y la posibilidad parecía cada vez más remota. Sintió un apretón en la mano y volteó a ver a Draco que lo miraba fijamente, Harry esbozó una sonrisa y lo miró por un momento, de pronto los ojos del rubio le parecieron más intensos que nunca. Harry se preguntó cómo es que nunca había notado lo hermoso de esos ojos grises.

—Y hablando de eso —dijo Hermione— ¿Cómo es que comenzaron a salir?

—Es algo reciente, en realidad —contestó Harry—. Draco es mi editor y pasamos mucho tiempo juntos.

—Pero nos reencontramos desde mucho antes de que yo fuese su editor —agregó Draco—. En la universidad muggle, ¿verdad Harry?

El moreno asintió y bebió un sorbo de su copa de vino, completamente desesperado por cambiar el tema.

— ¿Y de pronto se hicieron amigos? —preguntó Daphne— ¿Así tan fácil después de casi haberse matado en Hogwarts?

—No, nada es fácil con Harry Potter —contestó el rubio—. Es una historia un poco larga.

—Y muy aburrida —agregó el moreno—, no creo que nadie quiera escucharla.

—Claro que sí —dijo Hermione— siempre me pregunté cómo es que terminaron siendo amigos.

—Nos habíamos cruzado algunas veces en la universidad durante el primer año, pero ni siquiera nos habíamos saludado. Era muy irónico que viniésemos a encontrarnos tan lejos de Londres, estudiando en la misma facultad, así que decidimos ignorarlos —comenzó a relatar el rubio—. Pero durante el segundo año fue más difícil, teníamos algunos amigos en común y semanas después de haber comenzado el curso hubo un concierto en el campus, había mucha gente, algunos amigos en común y de pronto lo vi…

—Draco —advirtió Harry temiendo lo que su amigo pudiese decir—, creo que es suficiente.

—Oh no, claro que no… —dijo Daphne— sigue contándonos.

—Él iba tan encantador con sus ropas muggles y su cabello desordenado y yo pensé: "Draco, basta ya… tienes que dejar el pasado atrás y saludarlo", después de todo, la verdad es que siempre había querido ser su amigo, desde niño, pero las cosas no se dieron bien en nuestra infancia; así que tomé valor para acercarme, con la esperanza de que esta vez él no rechazase mi mano.

Harry elevó la mirada y pudo ver el gesto incrédulo de Ron y la cara de entusiasmo de los demás, volteó a ver a Draco y se sintió abrumado sin entender el motivo. Claro que recordaba esa tarde, pero no había pensado en ella desde hacía mucho.

—Me acerqué y él estaba un poco reticente a hablarme. Harry es un héroe, nadie lo duda, pero sabemos que es tímido y callado cuando se pone nervioso, él prendió un cigarro para disimular que estaba incómodo y…

—Harry no fuma —interrumpió Ron algo enojado.

—Claro que sí, no muy seguido pero lo hace a veces.

—No, él…

—No vas a decirme ahora que conoces más a mi novio que yo, Weasley —dijo Draco con rudeza bien disimulada.

Ron se quedó callado pero sin dejar de observarlos.

—Comencé a fumar cuando entre a la universidad —confesó Harry—, un mal vicio que se me pegó de algunos amigos.

—En fin —retomó su relato Draco—, charlamos un poco y dejó que le invitase algo de tomar, de pronto la banda comenzó a tocar una vieja canción muy conocida pero en una versión más contemporánea. Aunque no lo crean era una canción que me conocía porque la había escuchado algunas veces en la televisión. Así que me dejé llevar por el impulso, ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice, pero todo era mágico —dijo Draco riéndose de la palabra—. Sin que se diese cuenta me paré detrás de él… es una ventaja que le llevé algunos centímetros porque pude acercarme y cantarle la letra al oído.

Todos lo miraron expectantes y Draco se sintió completamente envalentonado, por un lado por el bochorno que veía crecer en Harry y por qué sin querer aquel relato un poco azucarado de los hechos le estaba sirviendo de catarsis.

 

[04 The Way You Look Tonight (Michael Buble) - Michael TM](http://soundcloud.com/michaelthemy/04-the-way-you-look-tonight) by [michaelthemy](http://soundcloud.com/michaelthemy)

[](http://soundcloud.com/michaelthemy)

 

—Some day, when I'm awfully low —comenzó a canturrear Draco con su mejor voz seductora—, when the world is cold, I will fell a glow just thinking of you… —pudo escuchar algunos suspiros escapando por ahí y por allá y a todos completamente atentos a su relato— …and the way you look tonight.

—Draco —susurró Harry intentando detenerlo, pero el rubio entrelazó sus manos y le dio un cálido beso en los nudillos.

—Él se sonrojó y me regaló una de esas maravillosas sonrisas y yo… en ese momento… yo me di cuenta que estaba perdido.

Harry tenía la mirada fija en él, lo profundo de sus ojos verdes completamente desconcertado y Draco se sintió repentinamente un poco aliviado, contento de haberse dejado llevar sin miedo, respaldado por la charada que estaba jugando con Harry.

—Esa noche cuando volví a mi departamento no pude dormir pensando en él, en esa maravillosa tarde que habíamos compartido y decidí que iba a hacer hasta lo imposible por ser su amigo, por formar parte de su vida, porque la verdad es que él ha sido parte de la mía desde mucho antes de que yo mismo me diese cuenta. Y aquí estamos, tantos años después y ahora me atrevo a decir que además de ser el hombre al que amo, Harry Potter es también mi mejor amigo y la persona más importante de mi vida.

Harry tenía un nudo en la garganta que no podía explicar, pensó que Draco se inventaría una historia estrambótica de cómo se habían reencontrado, pero tenía que aceptar que había sido un relato bastante pegado a la realidad, claro que sin tantos matices cursis, pero aún así se sentía abrumado con el hecho de que su amigo recordase ese día con tanto detalle, por los ojos grises de Draco que no dejaban de observarlo, por el calor de sus manos unidas, el ligero peso del anillo en su dedo y el chispazo de celos ¿celos? ¿desconfianza? que pudo ver en los ojos de Ron con el rabillo del ojo.

Una ola de murmullos y exclamaciones rompió el momento, todos parecían conmovidos por el relato de Draco y una extremadamente emocionada Daphne alzó su copa haciendo un brindis "Por el amor".

 

****

 

Un par de horas después Draco estaba listo para irse a la central de trasladores y volver a New York, Harry iba a acompañarlo. Así que el rubio se encontraba parado cerca de la chimenea de los Greengrass, esperando que Harry terminase de parlotear con la comadreja y sintiéndose completamente idiota al ver las miradas coquetas que su amigo le daba al pelirrojo que no parecía enterarse de nada.

No podía creer lo que había sucedido, había dejado caer todas sus murallas delante de todas esas personas que no lo apreciaban ni un poco y prácticamente había abierto su corazón a Harry, que claro, ni se había enterado y simplemente había tomado todo como parte de la mentira. Draco quería irse, huir, volver a New York y comenzar a olvidarse de Harry. No tenía sentido seguir esperando por algo que nunca iba a pasar. No cuando Harry miraba de esa manera embelezada a Weasley, a pesar de que el muy imbécil iba a casarse sólo en dos días.

—Buen intento, Malfoy —dijo Hermione acercándose a un sobresaltado Draco—. Todos se han creído la historia.

—No sé de qué hablas, Granger —contestó Draco a la defensiva.

—Es Krum ahora —dijo ella acariciando su abultado vientre— y no te hagas el inocente, sé perfectamente que todo esto no es más que otro invento de Harry para intentar conseguir la atención de Ron. Está haciéndolo desde que llegó pero nadie más parece darse cuenta.

— ¿Y cómo es que tú sí lo notaste? —preguntó Draco vencido, no valía la pena discutir y defender una relación que no existía.

—Quizás no lo veo hace mucho, pero conozco a Harry como si fuese mi hermano y sé cómo es cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza —dijo ella suavemente—. Lo que me sorprende es que te haya convencido de prestarte a esto.

—No es algo que planeamos, si es lo que estás pensando —dijo Draco—. Harry es experto en enredar las cosas y cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos aquí.

— ¿Y cuál es el siguiente paso en su plan? —preguntó Hermione curiosa.

—No lo sé, yo me regreso a casa ya tuve bastante de Harry por hoy.

—Lo que contaste durante el almuerzo… fue cierto —sentenció ella—. Sé que no nos conocemos nada pero pude ver la forma en que lo mirabas y…

—No es tu asunto, Granger —interrumpió Draco enojado.

—Lo sé… pero… no te vayas —pidió ella mirándolo a los ojos—. No te vayas y dejes que cometa el peor error de su vida, no sólo va a arruinar la boda de Ron, también su amistad y todo por un capricho sin sentido.

— ¿Qué sabes tú de lo que siente Harry?

—Más de lo que tú crees —contestó ella—. Estuve ahí, los vi intentar esa relación que nunca va a funcionar porque ellos no se quieren de esa manera —Hermione hizo una pausa—. Además, creo que él… ¿no te has dado cuenta?

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Mientras hablabas de cómo se habían cruzado en la universidad, Draco, la forma en que él te miraba… yo no lo he visto mirar tan intensamente a nadie nunca, ni siquiera a Ron.

—Estás delirando —dijo él completamente incómodo—. Nosotros sólo somos amigos, es lo único que seremos.

—Pero no porqué tú no quieras que sean algo más ¿verdad?

Draco bufó enojado y evito mirar a Hermione, se sentía infinitamente cansado de pronto y con más ganas de salir huyendo de Londres.

—Sólo… hazme caso y no te vayas… quédate un par de días. Ron no va a romper el compromiso aunque Harry comience a cruciar a todos en plena boda y…

—No voy a quedarme a recoger los pedazos —dijo Draco decidido—. Prefiero que las cosas se queden como están a ser el premio de consuelo.  
´  
A lo lejos ambos pudieron ver a Harry finalmente despidiéndose y acercándose hacia la chimenea. Draco se irguió y trató de poner una expresión más neutral, a pesar de que su ceño continuaba un poco fruncido.

—Por lo que veo los dos están igual de ciegos —comentó Hermione rodando los ojos—. Él está aquí intentando obtener de Ron lo que claramente ya tiene contigo. Ayúdalo a que se de cuenta.

Draco volteó a mirarla y no pudo decirle nada porque Harry llegó en ese momento y luego de abrazarla ligeramente se despidió prometiendo que se verían más tarde.

 

****

 

Llegaron a la centran de trasladores en completo silencio. Harry parecía pensativo y Draco se atrevería a decir que hasta melancólico.

— ¿Estás enojado? —preguntó el rubio.

—Debería… me torturaste todo el tiempo que estuvimos ahí —se quejó Harry.

—Tú comenzaste… no iba a perder la oportunidad de abochornarte un poco.

Harry sonrió y meneó la cabeza.

—Me gustaría que no tuvieses que irte —confesó el moreno mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos verdes.

—No tengo nada más que hacer en Londres, Harry —dijo Draco—. Además nos veremos en casa en unos días.

Harry resopló y bajo la mirada. Parecía completamente vencido.

—Sólo dile la verdad, lo digo en serio —insistió Draco.

El moreno asintió y se quitó el anillo de Draco para devolvérselo. Draco lo recibió y se lo puso nuevamente. Se sentía extraño, el maldito anillo se había visto tan bien en la mano de Harry.

— ¿Y qué hará él? —preguntó Harry con voz queda— ¿Qué hará cuando le diga la verdad?

—Enloquecer, probablemente —afirmó Draco y Harry sonrió—. Y luego te dirá que siempre serás su mejor amigo y se casará con Daphne. Tú te pondrás la finísima túnica que los Greengrass te han preparado, los acompañarás en la ceremonia y harás el brindis más torpe que un héroe pueda ofrecer y luego volverás a casa.

Harry lo miró como si Draco le hubiese arrancado el corazón y roto en mil pedazos con sus propias manos.

—Es lo que viniste a hacer, Harry. Tú lo sabes.

Draco lo abrazó y por un momento se dejó perder una vez más en el aroma de Harry, en la calidez de su cuerpo. El moreno tenía los ojos tristes y un semblante de derrota. Finalmente Draco tomó valor y se despidió entrando a la salita de espera. Aún le faltaban veinte minutos para que lo llamasen y su traslador se activase, pero ya no podía seguir en compañía de Harry. No podía verlo así, mucho menos cuando tenía la certeza de que terminaría con el corazón completamente destrozado, al igual que él. Mientras esperaba, las palabras de Hermione daban vuelta una y otra vez en su mente.

 


	4. Chapter 4

  
Harry salió de la central de trasladores sintiéndose un poco vacío. La boda era al día siguiente y comenzaba a sentir la ansiedad de las horas pasando. Al menos con Draco a su lado había estado distraído y no podía negar que se sentía apoyado.  
  
A paso lento se dirigió a su hotel; por la noche sería la despedida de soltero de Ron y se iban a reunir con los chicos en Las Tres Escobas, así que tenía un poco de tiempo para tumbarse en la cama y pensar en la que sería su última jugada y tenía que ser efectiva porque iba con el tiempo en contra.  
  
Para su sorpresa, cuando llegó al lobby del hotel se encontró con Ron esperándolo ahí, tenía un semblante serio y a Harry se le detuvo el corazón por un momento.  
  
— ¿Ya se fue Malfoy? —preguntó el pelirrojo acercándosele.  
  
—Sí —contestó Harry—. Pensé que nos veríamos en Las Tres Escobas en la noche.  
  
—Vamos… quiero pasar la última tarde antes de la boda contigo —sentenció Ron jalándolo por el codo.

  
Harry no preguntó a dónde se dirigían, sólo se dejó llevar por la plática simple de Ron y el ruido de las calles de Londres, dejándose envolver por la nostalgia de esas calles que realmente nunca había tenido oportunidad de conocer del todo. De pronto se vieron invadidos por el silencio, Harry sabía que Ron estaba muriéndose de ganas por preguntar, que no se había creído del todo la mentira, pero él no estaba seguro de querer mencionarlo.  
  
Llegaron al embarcadero de Waterloo y Harry pensó por un momento que a Ron se le ocurriría subir al London Eye, pero Ron había tenido planeado ese momento con Harry con anticipación, tal como lo demostraron los boletos para uno de los pequeños cruceros por el Río Támesis. Habían llegado algo temprano, así que se quedaron cerca de la zona de embarque, viendo a la gente pasar y el silencio entre ellos comenzó a volverse doloroso.  
  
— ¿Dónde está tu sortija? —preguntó de pronto Ron.  
  
—Se la devolví a Draco —contestó Harry apesadumbrado—. Él, él no es mi novio, Ron.  
  
— ¿Terminaron?  
  
—No… —suspiró Harry—. La verdad es que… somos amigos, pero él… él vino a buscarme y a pedirme que lo intentáramos y luego te lo quise contar, pero todo se complicó y no pude dejarlo en ridículo delante de todos.  
  
Harry no podía creer la forma en que su mente maquinaba salidas y mentiras durante los últimos días, quería creer que era debido a su profesión, que su capacidad de inventarse mentiras era porque pasaba sus días inventando historias para sus libros. Aún así no dejaba de resultarle irónico, el Harry de la adolescencia ya habría terminado enredado en sus propios cuentos, aunque la verdad era que ese Harry ni siquiera habría tenido la opción de inventarse todo eso, quizás era más inocente o tenía más fe en las personas, pero siempre se le dificultaba mentir y cuando lo hacía terminaba sintiéndose mal. No había duda que los años no habían pasado en vano.  
  
—Quizás… quizás deberías, ya sabes… darle una oportunidad —dijo Ron un tanto nervioso—. Después de todo, él vino por ti y se nota que le interesas.  
  
—No, no creo que funcionaría —contesto Harry—. No cuando él es tan diferente, cuando no puedo evitar compararlo con el chico que marcó mi vida.  
  
Las mejillas de Ron se sonrojaron y luego clavo sus ojos azules en el rostro de Harry.  
  
—Es curioso, porque cuando me dijiste que estabas comprometido con Malfoy, yo… —soltó una risita nerviosa— yo me sentí… es completamente absurdo, pero tenía celos.  
  
El corazón de Harry comenzó a latir a mil por hora, ¿habría llegado por fin el momento que tanto estaba esperando? Intentó calmarse y poner toda su atención en lo que Ron estaba diciendo.  
  
—Supongo que siempre será así, de alguna manera. Hoy te apareces con Malfoy, de entre todos los tipos del mundo y yo sólo podía pensar en que Malfoy me odia y en que iba a perderte. No me hagas caso, sé que es estúpido.  
  
—No —dijo Harry—. No lo es y… eso no va a pasar, Ron.  
  
El pelirrojo sonrió y Harry quería jurarle en ese momento que nunca iba a alejarse de su vida, que él estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse, a dejar todo atrás… todo. No sería fácil, él amaba su vida en New York, a sus nuevos amigos, vivir lejos del mundo mágico, pero seguramente se adaptarían, incluso Ron y Draco se volverían amigos con el tiempo… o eso esperaba Harry, porque no estaba seguro de querer sacar de su vida al rubio, Draco era su mejor amigo ahora, aunque Ron también lo era, pero de formas distintas, Draco formaba parte de su vida, conocía cosas de él que ni el mismo Ron sabía y había estado a su lado en todos esos años, apoyándolo de esa manera tan peculiar que Draco tenía para hacerlo. Pensar en todo eso comenzó a ponerlo aún más ansioso, así que Harry intentó concentrarse en Ron. Estaba ahí con Ron, no entendía por qué había terminado pensando en Draco, a pesar de que eso le sucedía bastante seguido.  
  
Volvió su atención a Ron cuando lo vio haciéndole una seña. Era momento de subir a la embarcación.  
  
El recorrido por el Támesis duraba unos cuarenta minutos. Ese era el tiempo que Harry tenía. Cuarenta minutos para darle un giro a todo, si no lograba hacerlo en ese momento sería mucho más difícil con la despedida en la noche y la boda al día siguiente. El guía de turismo comenzó a dar una amena explicación del recorrido, pero ni Ron, ni él estaban interesados en escucharla así que se dirigieron a un extremo del crucero para apreciar el paisaje y alejarse un poco de la multitud.  
  
—Me sorprende que hayas planeado venir aquí —comento el moreno.  
  
—El Callejón Diagón está lleno de periodistas, saben que la boda es mañana y no dejan de buscar fotos —dijo Ron— y yo quería que pasásemos un momento a solas, sin ser interrumpidos. Aunque tú ya debes estar acostumbrado a los periodistas, con tus publicaciones y las entrevistas.  
  
—No es lo mismo, sólo soy un escritor de libros, no me siguen por las calles y la gente no suele reconocerme… veo a la prensa cuando es necesario y luego tengo una vida bastante normal —confesó Harry—. En ocasiones algunos niños me piden tomarse una foto conmigo pero no sucede muy seguido.  
  
—Estoy orgulloso de ti, de lo que has hecho con tu vida —dijo Ron—. Últimamente no he podido dejar de pensar en eso, en nosotros.  
  
—Hemos pasado por mucho, tú, Hermione y yo.  
  
—Sí, pero… es más que los días de escuela y huir de mortífagos, ¿sabes? —Harry asintió— Sé que no debería decirte esto, menos ahora… tú _fuiste_ el amor de mi vida, Harry. He estado nervioso estos días porque me di cuenta que quizás será la última vez que estemos los dos solos.  
  
—No, Ron…  
  
—Sí —continuó Ron interrumpiéndolo—, luego seremos Daphne y yo y quizás tú con Malfoy o cualquier otro chico que logre conquistarte…  
  
—Claro que no —insistió Harry sonriendo—. No te olvides de la aventura que tendremos cuando te rapte un fin de semana a Las Vegas.  
  
Ron sonrió y se acercó más a Harry, quién intentaba ocultar que las manos le temblaban, se sentía rebasado por el momento, sobre todo porque no sabía a dónde intentaba llegar Ron con todo eso.  
  
—Es aterrador —dijo Ron—. Uno se pasa la vida buscando a esa persona y luego se compromete y es lo que más deseas pero después, cuando el momento se acerca quieres huir… y te olvidas que es lo que habías estado buscando.  
  
Harry quería gritar, sentía que era el momento, Ron estaba sacando sus dudas ahí mismo, quebrándose en pedacitos y era su momento para recogerlo y cobijarlo. Sin embargo, se quedó quieto, incapaz de actuar o moverse.  
  
—Tú y yo ya no somos los mismos de la escuela, ya no nos quedamos sin poder hablar frente a otra persona —mencionó el pelirrojo—, pero tampoco somos, con otras personas, no somos de los que dicen amor muy a menudo. —Harry asintió perdido en el azul de la mirada de Ron. —Daph dice que cuando amas a alguien se lo dices, en ese momento, en voz alta, de lo contrario el momento…  
  
—Pasa de largo —terminó Harry.  
  
—Pasa de largo, sí —asintió Ron.  
  
Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, mirándose a los ojos. Harry ni siquiera era capaz de escuchar la voz lejana del guía de turismo, ni los ruidos de los niños en la embarcación, sólo podía escuchar a su corazón bombeando fuerte y rebotándole en los oídos y no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que en el rostro de Ron. Sentía las palabras en la garganta, en ese momento, tenía que decirlas, tenía que arriesgarse, pero la voz de Draco llenó su cabeza, diciéndole que haga lo correcto, la cínica voz de Draco que era una constante en su vida, tanto como sus ojos grises y su cabello tan rubio. Harry cerró los ojos un momento al recordar a su amigo y cuando los abrió Ron ya había cambiado de postura, ya no lo miraba como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. El momento había pasado de largo.  
  
Harry respiró hondo, intentando calmarse, maldiciéndose mentalmente por no haber sido capaz de decir algo.  
  
—No tenemos una canción —dijo de pronto Ron—. Daphne y yo, no tenemos una canción, espero que no sea una mala señal.

[  
](http://youtu.be/ZGoWtY_h4xo)

[Everythin I do, I do it for You](http://youtu.be/ZGoWtY_h4xo)

 

Ron respiró profundo y su mirada se perdió por un momento en el horizonte; Harry sintió la necesidad de decir algo, pero tal como le venía pasando desde que subieron al crucero, no tenía idea de qué decir.  
  
— _"Look into your heart, you will find there's nothin' there to hide"_ —Comenzó a susurrar Ron y el nudo en la garganta de Harry se apretó aún más, ¿acaso era el día de cantémosle a Harry Potter?—. _"Take me as I am, take my life. I would give it all, I would sacrifice"_.  
  
Ron sonrió y se acercó a Harry que lo miraba completamente sumergido en el momento.  
  
— _"Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more"_ …  
  
Ron lo tomó de la mano, invitándolo a bailar lentamente, a pesar de que los dos eran muy torpes en eso, pero nada importaba, no cuando el pelirrojo continuaba cantándole aquella vieja canción al oído.  
  
— _"I would fight for you, I'd lie for you. Walk the wire for you; yeah I'd die for you"_ …  
  
Harry recordaba esa canción, tenía grabada la melodía en su memoria con tanta fuerza que no había podido olvidarla a pesar de los años que habían pasado. Una canción que solían repetir varias veces en la estación muggle que captaba aquella desgastada radio que tenían en la carpa durante el campamento; la escucharon tantas veces que terminaron por aprendérsela de memoria. Pero sin duda era el recuerdo de aquella fría noche la que Harry más asociaba con ella. Quisiera poder recordar el mes o el día, pero en aquellos tiempos no tenían idea de las fechas en que vivían; lo que sí recordaba era a Hermione quitándole el horcrux porque había terminado su turno de llevarlo y verla colgándoselo en el pecho antes de entrar a la carpa y tratar de dormir. Él tenía que hacer guardia y el frío comenzaba a sentirse con más fuerza. Casi una hora después, Ron se había aparecido a su lado, molesto porque Hermione le había lanzado una camiseta a la cara para ver si así él dejaba de roncar y ella podía dormir por fin.  
  
—Se pone más gruñona cuando tiene el relicario puesto —había dicho Ron sentándose al lado de Harry y robándole parte de la manta que lo cubría.  
  
Por aquellos días su relación era confusa. Habían decidido no hacer un drama de eso, no tenían tiempo para concentrarse en nada que no fuese sobrevivir, pero eran un par de adolescentes, después de todo y más de una vez se habían dejado llevar por sus impulsos. Aquella noche no había sido la excepción. La vieja radio muggle de fondo y la canción sonando lejana, Ron, tal como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, comenzó a susurrar la letra, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y Harry se dejó llevar, cuando los labios torpes del pelirrojo se hundieron en su cuello no hubo marcha atrás. Nunca habían llegado tan lejos, no habían pasado de algunas caricias sobre la ropa, pero esa noche, en medio de la nada y con aquella cursi canción de fondo ambos habían tenido sexo por primera vez.  
  
— _"You know it's true. Everything I do, oh, I do it for you""_.  
  
Harry dejo caer un par de lágrimas que se apresuró a secar con su mano y luego hundió la cabeza en el hombro de Ron. Quería que ese momento durase para siempre.  
  
—Sí Malfoy puede cantarte, yo también tengo derecho a hacerlo —le susurró Ron—. Siempre serás sólo tú, lo sabes ¿cierto? —continuó soltándose del abrazo y visiblemente emocionado—. Aunque me case mañana y aunque la ame… Merlín sabe cuánto la amo, pero siempre serás sólo tú el chico de mi vida.  
  
El moreno sonrió triste y bajo la mirada, las palabras de Ron al referirse a su novia habían sido como una puñalada. Harry tenía tantas emociones en ese momento que no podía pensar con claridad.  
  
—Y mira que lo intenté —continuó el joven pelirrojo—, después de que te fuiste, intenté salir con varios tíos, pero no resultó. Luego intenté salir con Hermione pero ella me miró con su cara de sabelotodo y me dio una palmadita en la espalda.  
  
Harry soltó una risa ante esa idea. Algunas veces pensaba que Ron y Hermione terminarían juntos, pero ella había sido testigo directa de aquella fallida relación entre ellos, eso había cortado todo tipo de posibilidades.  
  
—Entonces lo acepté… quizás no me van tanto los tíos ahora, tú has sido el único con el que he dormido y me di cuenta, que es porque eres _tú_ , Harry.  
  
—Ron, yo…  
  
—Gracias por estar aquí —interrumpió Ron—. No podría casarme mañana si tú no estás a mi lado.  
  
"Mierda" pensó Harry mientras se mordía la lengua. Al parecer aún le quedaba algo de cordura y no pudo decirle nada a Ron.

 

  
****

  
El camino a su hotel había sido una tortura. Harry no sabía si arrancarse el alma o dejarla escapar en pedacitos por sus poros, ambas opciones eran completamente dolorosas. Subió a su habitación, se duchó y cambió. En poco rato tendría que ir a la despedida de soltero en Las Tres Escobas y brindar por la felicidad de su mejor amigo. Harry supo que no había nada más que hacer. Se había dado por vencido.

Antes de salir de su habitación marcó el número de Draco. Apagado. El rubio debía haber llegado a New York hacía ya un par de horas y quizás estaba dormido, pero Harry necesitaba gritar, chillar y sentirse miserable y para eso estaba Draco, para escuchar sus lamentaciones. Después de intentarlo algunas veces tanto al celular como al número de su departamento sin obtener respuesta, Harry tomó su abrigo y salió en dirección al mundo mágico.

  
****

  
—¿Qué es eso que suena? —preguntó una voz suave.  
  
Draco no alzó la mirada concentrado en ver la cantidad de alertas de llamadas que había recibido al prender su celular por un momento. El impulso de llamarlo y preguntarle si estaba bien era grande, enorme, pero aún no lograba reponerse del todo de lo sucedido esa tarde. Aún el anillo en su mano le quemaba la piel y le dolían los ojos al mirarlo.  
  
—Es un celular, sirve para comunicarse con otras personas cuando no están cerca —explicó con voz neutra.  
  
— ¿Como una chimenea portátil?  
  
—Algo así —respondió Draco.  
  
—Estefanía, deja de molestar a Draco, ¿por qué no vas a jugar al jardín?—dijo Nott que acababa de entrar a la lujosa sala donde se encontraban.  
  
Theo se sentó frente a Draco que aún tenía la mirada clavada en el aparatito que llevaba en las manos, la pequeña niña le sonrió a su padre y luego y salió corriendo hacia los exteriores de la mansión.  
  
—Aún no puedo creer que manejes esos aparatos muggles con tanta facilidad —dijo Nott.  
  
—Es lo que sucede cuando vives entre muggles por casi diez años.  
  
—Entonces… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

 

[  
](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/14_4BuAW/04_-_I_Wont_Give_Up_-_Jason_Mr.html)

[I Wont Give Up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1-4u9W-bns)

 

Draco levantó el rostro. Eso le gustaba de sus viejos amigos, iban directo al punto, sin dar vueltas ni tratar de ser sutiles.  
  
—No lo sé —confesó el rubio—. Volver a casa, supongo… todavía no entiendo por qué no use mi traslador.  
  
—No me hagas decírtelo —le dijo Nott con una mueca—. Pero si no vas a ir a visitar a tus padres, ni vas a hacer nada por quedarte con Potter, no entiendo qué haces en Londres más que perder el tiempo. Claro que eres libre de quedarte aquí cuanto quieras pero no le veo el sentido.  
  
Draco bufó. En el fondo sabía que su amigo tenía razón, pero se sentía incapaz de hacer algo para pelear por Harry y al mismo tiempo no podía irse, tenía las palabras de Granger grabadas en la cabeza. "Maldita Granger siempre metiéndose donde no la llaman" pensó Draco y volvió a apagar su celular, intentaría pensar un poco más antes de enfrentarse de nuevo a la realidad.

  
****

 

  
Harry caminaba lentamente por el Callejón Diagón intentando que su celular mantuviese la señal y no se viese afectado por la cantidad de magia que inundaba el lugar. Draco seguía sin dar señales de vida y él cada vez más desesperado. El moreno no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de lo vital que era en su vida la constante presencia de su enemigo de la infancia.  
  
—Vamos Draco, prende el celular —le habló al celular en voz alta—, no me hagas mandarte otro vociferador.  
  
Pero el celular dejó de funcionar. Harry lo guardó frustrado y caminó hacia Sortilegios Weasley. Había llegado temprano y tenía tiempo para pedirle a George que le preste una lechuza para intentar contactar a Draco.  
  
La vieja tienda lucía tan colorida como la recordaba, llena de objetos curiosos y muchos de ellos muy ruidosos. George lo recibió con una sonrisa y platicaron un poco, a pesar de llevar casi cuatro días en Londres, Harry no había podido pasar suficiente tiempo con los Weasley.  
  
— ¿Qué es todo eso? —preguntó Harry al ver al joven pelirrojo reduciendo una cantidad considerable de cajas selladas.  
  
—Son los productos para el partido de los Puddlemere de la próxima semana —dijo George—. Los estoy preparando porque Ron se los va a llevar a su luna de miel.  
  
— ¿Va a trabajar durante su viaje de bodas?  
  
—Sí, a Daphne no le molesta, en realidad es bastante aficionada al Quidditch y ellos estarán esa semana en Gales junto con los Puddlemere y luego se irán a París por un par de semanas.  
  
—Sigo sin creer que el viejo Greengrass esté de acuerdo con eso.  
  
—Sí, uno pensaría que son bastante pegados a las viejas tradiciones —comento George mientras continuaba moviendo su varita sobre las cajas—, pero la verdad es que son una familia con pocos prejuicios.  
  
Harry hizo una mueca ante eso, era verdad, él había esperado que al tratarse de una familia sangre pura estuviesen llenos de los viejos prejuicios, pero se había sorprendido al descubrir que ni siquiera habían participado de la guerra. Los Greengrass se mantuvieron alejados de los mortífagos y no tomaron ningún bando durante aquella dura época.  
  
Resignado el moreno se disponía a pedirle una lechuza a su amigo cuando una idea inundó su cabeza. No era buena y no estaría orgulloso de ella después, pero no podía rendirse, todavía tenía unas horas, aún no estaba todo perdido.  
  
—Pero él debe querer que Ron trabaje en alguno de sus negocios, algo de más _prestigio_ , para alguien de su estatus.  
  
— ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó receloso, George—. Ron gana bastante bien, él sólo está costeando el viaje de bodas, no quiso aceptar el dinero de los Greengrass y ellos parecieron contentos con eso.  
  
—No, por nada en especial —contestó Harry con inocencia—, es sólo algo que le escuché comentar a Draco… que los Greengrass esperan que Ron trabaje para ellos pronto e incluso mencionaron algo de hablar con Puddlemere para que rompan el contrato.  
  
En ese momento la puerta de la tienda se abrió y Víctor Krum entró acompañado de Hermione y Ginny.  
  
— ¿Me estás diciendo que le están mintiendo a Ron? —preguntó indignado el pelirrojo—. ¿Y Daphne está al tanto de esto?  
  
Harry se vio de pronto rodeado de miradas curiosas que no entendían la conversación y de un George bastante irritado.  
  
—No… no puedo asegurarlo, tal vez, yo entendí mal.  
  
—Tengo que decirle esto a Ron.  
  
—No entiendo de qué hablan —dijo Hermione mirando inquisitivamente al moreno.  
  
—Harry dice que escuchó a Malfoy comentar que el viejo Greengrass quiere que Ron trabaje en una de sus empresas.  
  
—Pero eso no tendría nada de malo —dijo ella confundida.  
  
—No —contestó Ginny—, pero Daphne aceptó que vivirían por su cuenta, ella y Ron, sin necesidad de usar su fortuna familiar. Ella incluso dijo que pensaba poner un negocio o trabajar en algo porque estaba aburrida de no hacer nada.  
  
—Exacto —confirmo George— y si lo que dices es verdad, entonces sólo le están mintiendo a mi hermano.  
  
—Realmente dudo que sea así —sentenció Hermione—. Además estamos especulando, Draco pudo haber entendido mal o el mismo Harry. Así que lo mejor es que dejemos el tema aquí y que ninguno le mencione nada de esto a Ron.  
  
—Hermione yo creo… —dijo George pero fue interrumpido.  
  
—Déjalo así George —insistió ella—. Es lo mejor para Ronald, además tu hermano no es ningún idiota que va a dejarse manipular, por Merlín.  
  
El pelirrojo frunció el ceño no muy convencido, pero su hermana le dio la razón a Hermione. Harry hizo lo mejor que pudo por parecer indiferente a la conversación y terriblemente concentrado en los frascos con pastillas para tener granos de colores. Sin embargo podía sentir los ojos marrones de Hermione clavados en él. Si había alguien a quién no podría engañar fácilmente era a ella y por un momento se arrepintió de haberse dejado llevar por aquel impulso digno de un Slytherin.  
  
Poco después Hermione había logrado cambiar el rumbo de la conversación y disimuladamente se había acercado a él hasta alejarlo de los demás con el pretexto de enseñarle los nuevos Puffskeins de colores que tenían en la tienda.  
  
—Sé lo que estás haciendo, Harry.  
  
—No sé a qué te refieres —refutó él.  
  
—No te hagas el inocente conmigo, Harry Potter —dijo ella con su mejor mirada amenazante, por un momento Harry se sintió de vuelta en el colegio—. Sé perfectamente bien que Malfoy no es tu novio y que lo que le has dicho a George no es cierto.  
  
—Claro que Draco es… —insistió él y ella arqueó una ceja— ¿Ron te lo dijo?  
  
—Ron no me dijo nada, pero tengo ojos y a mí no me engañas —dijo ella—. Estás actuando completamente extraño desde que llegaste y ahora te inventas historias como si se tratase de los libros que escribes.  
  
—Hermione, tu no entiendes…  
  
—Claro que entiendo, Harry, pero por favor no lo hagas —pidió ella endulzando el tono de su voz—. Sólo lograrás arruinar la felicidad de Ron y quizás hasta perder su amistad.  
  
—Eso no va a pasar —dijo él—. Pero tampoco puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, Hermione… es Ron, no puedo verlo casarse con alguien más.  
  
—Y entonces ¿por qué no viniste antes por él? —preguntó la joven—. No te das cuenta que si no fuese porque Ron está a punto de casarse no estarías aquí… reacciona Harry, no se habían visto en meses.  
  
—Estuve ocupado, pero…  
  
—Tu vida está en New York —dijo ella con un tono de tristeza—, estás tan obsesionado ahora que ni siquiera te das cuenta que lo que estás buscando acá lo tienes en casa.  
  
— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó él sin entender.  
  
— ¿De verdad estás tan ciego? —cuestionó Hermione incrédula— Hablo de tu vida, de las personas en ella ahora…  
  
—La única persona en mi vida en casa es Draco —dijo él y ella lo miró perspicaz— y es sólo mi amigo, Hermione. Es cierto que pasamos tiempo juntos, pero es que trabajamos juntos, nada más.  
  
La castaña suspiró. Harry era obstinado y ciego como nadie cuando quería.  
  
—Sólo deja cualquiera de esos planes locos que tienes en la cabeza, hazlo por Ron.  
  
Harry la miró y se sintió horriblemente culpable, pero antes de que pudiese contestar, George y Víctor lo llamaron para irse. Era tiempo de la despedida de Ron.


	5. Chapter 5

El ambiente en Las Tres Escobas era festivo, Harry observaba todo desde la barra, donde una emocionada Madame Rosmerta no dejaba de mencionar lo contenta que estaba volver a ver al _Niño que Vivió_ después de tantos años. Harry le regalaba algunas sonrisas condescendientes pero su atención estaba puesta en sus amigos que iban llegando al lugar poco a poco. Neville, Dean, Seamus rodeaban a Ron y brindaban sin tregua, aquella noche prometía terminar en una borrachera épica.

Los mayores de los Weasley estaban sentados en una mesa con Lee Jordan y otros chicos que Harry no conocía. No en vano habían pasado diez años desde la última vez que había estado reunido con todo ellos, Harry no dejaba de sentirse fuera de lugar. Sin ser notado se escabulló fuera de la vieja taberna, en ese momento deseaba como pocas veces tener un cigarrillo, pero no había traído ninguno. Tomó aire profundamente, disfrutando de las luces de la noche, de la calidez de Hogsmade y la lejana visión de Hogwarts que se alzaba entre la neblina. Tenía tantos años sin ver el lugar donde pasó los momentos más importantes de su vida.

En Hogwarts no sólo había conocido la verdad de su origen, también había encontrado un hogar y amigos verdaderos a los que tenía la suerte de mantener a pesar de la distancia y el tiempo. En ese mismo pueblo en el que se encontraba ahora, había paseado con Ron y Hermione en días de disfrute y luego metiéndose en más problemas de los que quería recordar. Se dejó envolver por la nostalgia, recordando el aroma de los pasillos del viejo castillo, donde había aprendido sus primeros hechizos y luchado sus primeras batallas. Sonrió al recordar que muchas de esas batallas fueron contra Draco y de pronto la conversación con Hermione volvió a su mente, al igual que la necesidad de comunicarse con Draco. Metió las manos a los bolsillos para buscar el celular y ver si por fin lograba hacerlo funcionar, pero lo que encontró en su abrigo fue más bien la pequeña caja aterciopelada que aquella misma mañana Ron le había dado cuando se probaba la túnica. Había olvidado que la tenía ahí, la abrió con solemnidad y pudo ver los aros que en pocas horas Ron y Daphne iban a intercambiar, aún no podía creer que Ron le hubiese confiado algo tan importante, y es que claro, Ron no tenía idea de todo lo que estaba pasando en el cúmulo de emociones que era Harry en ese momento. Tomo el anillo más pequeño en sus manos, era de delicado oro blanco rodeado de brillantes, el de Ron era del mismo material pero tenía un grabado en lugar de las piedras preciosas, era bastante más masculino y menos ostentoso. Harry se imaginó que de ser las cosas distintas, así podrían ser las alianzas que podría intercambiar con el pelirrojo; pensando en eso, Harry se puso el anillo de Ron, observando embelezado por varios minutos como su mano lucía aquella joya que no le pertenecía.

— ¡Hey Harry¡ —escuchó la voz de Seamus acercándose a buscarlo.

De prisa, Harry intentó quitarse el anillo y regresarlo a su lugar pero este se quedó atascado en su mano, apretando ligeramente su dedo en un claro recordatorio de que las manos de Ron eran un poco más delgadas que las suyas. Nervioso metió la mano al bolsillo a tiempo antes de que seamos hiciese su aparición y lo arrastrase de vuelta a la pequeña fiesta.

 

****

Algunas horas más tarde los chicos seguían disfrutando de las bromas y las viejas anécdotas, bebiendo whiskey de fuego acompañado de enormes risotadas. Harry no había bebido mucho, pero lo suficiente como para sentirse un poco tonto y a cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más ansioso. El anillo de Ron le presionaba el dedo hasta el punto de causarle un ligero dolor y su mente no dejaba de comparar la presión que sentía con lo cómodo que había sido usar el viejo anillo de los Malfoy esa mañana. Draco. Una vez más sus pensamientos lo dirigían a su amigo y entonces Harry volvía a tener la necesidad de hablar con él, de contarlo lo sucedido con Ron en el Támesis, de dejarse consolar por las irónicas frases a las que tanto estaba acostumbrado.

Sin pensarlo demasiado Harry salió de Las Tres Escobas en busca de un lugar donde concentrarse para desaparecerse y volver a su hotel, pero su plan se vio interrumpido por los pasos de Ron que lo seguían.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó el pelirrojo rodeándolo con sus brazos por los hombros.

—Necesito volver al hotel y comunicarme con Draco.

—Y así dices que no salen juntos —se burló Ron con la sonrisa un poco tonta debido al licor.

—No es por eso, Ron —dijo Harry calmado—. Es por un asunto de la editorial, olvide mandarle unos borradores que tiene que presentar mañana y mi celular no tiene señal aquí.

—Seguramente puede esperar unos días.

—No, tiene que ser mañana.

—Mañana es mi boda, Harry —dijo Ron—. No me salgas ahora con que vas a trabajar el día de mi boda.

—Claro que no, por eso quiero irme ahora y llegar a algún lugar donde exista la tecnología muggle y pueda comunicarme con Draco.

—Mándale una lechuza —sugirió Ron—. Es más efectivo que esos aparatitos.

—No hay lechuzas en mi hotel, Ron.

—Pero en casa sí —contestó sonriendo—. Vamos, pasa la noche en La Madriguera, no hemos estado mucho juntos y mis padres se mueren por estar contigo también. Puedes usar una de las lechuzas de casa.

—No lo sé.

—Será divertido, de todas formas yo me voy a casa ya, no quiero tener resaca mañana —dijo el pelirrojo divertido—. Te dejaré la chimenea para que hables con Malfoy todo lo que quieras.

Harry sonrió y aceptó la oferta. Una noche más con Ron, unas horas más para ver si lograba reunir el valor y decirle finalmente la verdad.

  
****

 

La Madriguera seguía siendo el lugar acogedor que Harry recordaba. Molly y Arthur estuvieron felices de recibirlo y a pesar de lo avanzado de la hora, Molly no paró hasta servirles té y bollitos de mantequilla como si aún fueran unos niños hambrientos.

Luego de una amena charla, el matrimonio Weasley se retiró a descansar y Harry aprovechó para intentar localizar a Draco, pero su chimenea estaba cerrada. Sintiendo que la ansiedad se apoderaba de él le mandó una lechuza pero los minutos pasaban y sus nervios se incrementaban, no tenía idea de cómo iba a hacer para esperar hasta que el ave regresase con noticias del rubio. Ron lo había observado con mirada burlona todo ese tiempo, seguramente pensando que su interés por comunicarse con el rubio era otro. Cuando George, Bill y Charlie llegaron a casa Harry se escabulló a los jardines y después de caminar un poco y alejarse de la casa por fin logró que su celular tuviese señal, pero el de Draco continuaba apagado, así que con resignación se limitó a dejarle un mensaje.

 

[When you find me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UsUN7masXKU)

 

 

 

— ¿Dónde estás? Tengo horas intentando hablar contigo —le dijo Harry a la maquina— No estarás enojado conmigo, ¿verdad? Maldición, Draco, aquí todo está complicado y no sé que hacer… ¿al menos puedes devolverme la lechuza? ¡Mierda! ¿Qué hora es allá? No tengo idea, debes estar tomándote un trago quizás, seguramente estás en el Soho esperando volver a casa con algún tío muy follable —dijo con tristeza—, luego quiero todos los detalles, así me levantas el ánimo cuando hablemos —soltó una risita—. ¿Sabes? Sé que nos vimos en la mañana pero… te extraño —confesó el moreno—. Merlín, no sé que me pasa, debe ser el whiskey de fuego… te llamo mañana.

Harry cortó la llamada y se quedó mirando la nada, sumergido en el silencio de la noche. Cuando estaba por volver a la casa una lechuza le dio el alcance. Con una sonrisa desató la carta que llevaba.

 _"¿Siempre te vuelves así de cursi cuando estás en Londres?_  
Me quedé sin batería y acabo de escuchar tu mensaje, ve a descansar  
y hablaremos en la mañana, ¿de acuerdo?  
No hay chicos para mi hoy, aún no me recupero del  
noviazgo más corto de la historia.  
No hagas más idioteces y deja de mandarme lechuzas que  
intento dormir… y no me hagas decirte que también  
te extraño, gilipollas.

_Draco"_

Harry sonrió y de pronto todo le pareció más ligero. Era increíble como sólo unas cuantas palabras de su amigo podían tranquilizarlo. Siempre era así, desde que Draco se coló en su vida había sido de esa manera, tenía las palabras exactas para ponerlo en perspectiva de las cosas, para calmar su ansiedad cuando estaba inseguro, pero pasaban tanto tiempo juntos que Harry nunca había notado lo crucial que era la presencia de Draco en su vida y la paz que su antiguo enemigo le otorgaba.

Pensando en eso volvió a la casa, con el corazón más confundido que antes pero invadido por el bienestar que sentía cuando Draco estaba cerca de alguna manera. Tan concentrado en sus pensamiento estaba que ni siquiera notó que Draco había contestado en la parte trasera de la carta que el envió antes y eso era algo que el rubio no solía hacer, como tampoco notó que de estar en New York, Draco estaría cenando quizás y no intentando dormir, Draco nunca se iba a la cama antes de la medianoche, ni siquiera cuando se sentía agotado.

Entró en la casa justo y encontró a Ron solo, comiéndose los bollitos que habían sobrado.

— ¿Lograste hablar con Malfoy? —Harry asintió—. Perfecto, a ver si así quitas esa cara de funeral.

Harry se sentó a su lado y por un momento pensó que podía aprovechar que todos se habían ido a dormir para finalmente poder hablar con Ron. Pero una lechuza entró por la ventana y cambió sus planes. Ron la miró sorprendido, eran casi las dos de la mañana y nadie mandaba lechuzas a esa hora a menos que fuese una emergencia.

El pelirrojo desenrolló el pergamino y Harry pudo ver como su ceño se fruncía conforme iba leyendo.

—Es de Fergusson McSanderns —dijo Ron sin despegar los ojos del pergamino—. Es uno de los entrenadores de los Puddlemere, estuvo esta noche con nosotros.

Harry dedujo que el tal McSanderns debía ser aquel tipo apuesto que estuvo largo rato con George y Lee jordan.

—Ron, sé que no es el mejor momento y le prometí no mencionar nada —leyó el pelirrojo en voz alta—, pero creo que debes saber antes de la boda que tu futuro suegro tiene intenciones de sabotear tu contrato con los Puddlemere para que puedas dedicarte a trabajar con los Greengrass. Creo que tienes que saber la clase de magos que son.

Ron no podía dejar de mirar el pergamino y Harry pudo ver cómo sus ojos se llenaban de una sombra de decepción y tristeza que le rompió un poco el corazón y lo hicieron sentirse terriblemente culpable. Ron caminó hacia la chimenea y le pidió al elfo que lo atendió que llamase a Daphne. Harry intentó confesar la verdad pero Ron estaba demasiado ofuscado para escucharlo y le pidió que lo dejase solo.

  
****

Harry cerró la puerta de la habitación de Ron sintiéndose de inmediato invadido por los recuerdos de su infancia, de los veranos pasados en esa casa, durmiendo en ese mismo cuarto, cuando todo era más fácil y menos doloroso. El remordimiento lo estaba matando, no podía creer que le había causado ese dolor a Ron, él siempre pensó que si alguien terminaría con el corazón roto, esa sería Daphne y la verdad era que podía vivir con eso, pero no siendo él quien le causase desolación a su amigo de toda la vida. Frustrado se dejó caer en la vieja cama que él solía ocupar en sus días de escuela y se quedó observando la oscuridad.

Casi una hora después Ron entró a la habitación y se sentó en su cama, Harry lo miró y se mantuvo en silencio por un momento. Ron con expresión derrotada le contó como Daphne había negado todo y la discusión que habían tenido. Se había acabado. Ron había roto el compromiso y Harry una vez más se encontraba en medio de un torbellino de emociones sin saber si estar feliz por haberse salido con la suya o si hacerle caso a su Gryffindor interior y confesar la verdad.

—Llévame contigo a New York —dijo de pronto Ron y Harry supo que ya no había marcha atrás.

Pasaron un rato más, en la oscuridad planeando lo que harían en la ciudad, Harry enumeró todos los lugares a los que iba a llevar a Ron y todas las cosas curiosas que podría encontrar en el mundo mágico de la Gran Manzana. En medio de la conversación Ron notó que Harry llevaba puesto el anillo de bodas y a pesar del bochorno que el moreno sintió al confesar que se lo había probado por curiosidad, se sintió agradecido cuando Ron lo saco suavemente usando su varita.

Cuando el joven pelirrojo se quedó dormido Harry puso su mente a pesar nuevamente. Irse con Ron era más de lo que había esperado, así que Harry esperaba que con el pasar de los días se sentiría bien con el rumbo que tomaron las cosas.

  
****

 

Harry despertó de golpe porque alguien lo zarandeaba fuertemente del hombro. Se sentó sobresaltado y tanteo en busca de sus lentes. Se los puso y la borrosa imagen que lo había despertado tomo forma. Pasó una mano por su cabello, completamente confundido.

—Levántate, ¡ahora!

— ¿Qué pasa Hermione?

— ¿Que qué pasa? —preguntó ella visiblemente molesta— Todavía tienes cara para preguntar qué pasa… todo pasa, Harry. Ron se fue a casa de los Greengrass convencido de romper el compromiso. ¡Eso pasa!

—No, pero… ¿para qué fue? —preguntó desconcertado Harry mientras se deshacía de las mantas—. Se suponía que tomaríamos un traslador juntos en unas horas.

— ¿Entonces vas a seguir con eso? —inquirió Hermione— Definitivamente te volviste loco. Sabes que todo esto es un invento tuyo y no te importa arruinar la felicidad de Ron. Te desconozco.

—Hermione… tú no entiendes, sé que todo parece horrible ahora pero…

—Pero nada —interrumpió ella—. Vístete y anda a casa de Daphne, están en un desayuno para comenzar los festejos de la boda. Arthur y Molly se están arreglando ahora mismo para ir también. Así que mueve el culo y arregla todo este enredo.

—Tengo que buscar a Ron antes de que se arrepienta —dijo él ignorando por completo las palabras de su amiga.

—No —dijo ella sujetándolo del brazo—. Lo que tienes que hacer es reaccionar, darte cuenta del error que estás cometiendo y hacer lo correcto.

Harry la miró por un momento sabiendo que ella tenía razón. Que su propia conciencia jamás lo dejaría ser feliz con Ron si las cosas seguían de esa manera. Pero tenía miedo, miedo de la reacción de su amigo, miedo de finalmente perderlo, miedo de verlo casarse. ¡Diablos! Cuánta falta le hacía Draco en ese momento.

****

 

[Anywhere but Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IzdPeMQSPqM)

El celular vibró y Harry salió corriendo del baño para contestarlo. Ya todos se habían ido y él era el único en La Madriguera en ese momento.

—Draco —dijo aliviado al contestar.

— ¿Listo para el gran día? —preguntó el rubio.

—Merlín, tengo tanto que contarte, pero ahora no puedo, tengo que ir a la mansión Greengrass.

—Claro, anda y sé un buen padrino.

—Más bien intento no ser el padrino —confesó el moreno—. Ron se va a New York conmigo, o al menos creo que será así, no sé que está pasando ahora y de verdad tengo que irme.

— ¿Weasley se va a casa contigo?

—Realmente espero que sí —contesto Harry—. Te llamó más tarde, de acuerdo… me muero de ganas de verte y contarte todo… —Harry se despidió de prisa y terminó de vestirse.

Draco, del otro lado de la línea se quedó inmóvil, como si alguien le hubiese lanzado un poderoso _Petrificus Totalus_. Eso era todo, era el final, se había quedado en Londres aún ni entendía bien por qué, quizás por la absurda esperanza que le habían dado las palabras de Hermione. Pero eso era todo. Era tiempo de volver a New York.

****

 

 

Harry salió de la chimenea vistiendo ropas muggles y se dirigió a pasó rápido hacia el jardín. El lugar lucía imponente, lleno de mesas y decoraciones. Casi todos los invitados a la boda se encontraban ahí, muchos magos y brujas luciendo sus elegantes túnicas y conversando aquí y allá. Harry buscó con la mirada a Ron y lo encontró en una de las mesas, junto con su futuro suegro, Arthur y algunos otros magos de la misma edad. Caminó hacia él y a penas Ron lo vio se disculpó para acercarse al moreno.

 

 

—Pensé que tomaríamos un traslador hoy —increpó Harry sin ocultar su enojo.

 

 

—No podía irme así, no soy un cobarde —contestó Ron—. Si voy a terminar el compromiso tengo que dar la cara.

 

 

—Al menos hablaste con Daphne, ¿cierto?

 

 

—No, no he podido verla. Astoria me dijo que no ha salido de su habitación.

 

 

— ¡Ron! La boda es en menos de cuatro horas y como te darás cuenta todos creen que sí habrá una boda aquí… ¿qué estás esperando?

 

 

Harry pudo ver la duda en los ojos azules de Ron y sintió una punzada en el corazón al notarlo. Por un momento pensó que Hermione tenía razón y estaba cometiendo un error enorme.

 

 

—Yo… —titubeó Ron— necesito saber que ella está bien.

 

****

 

 

Hermione caminaba con Ginny y Fleur por el jardín sin dejar de observar a su alrededor en espera de que Harry apareciese de una vez por todas para arreglar las cosas. De pronto lo vio, a un lado del jardín hablando con Ron, ambos lucían bastante tensos. La bruja esperaba que finalmente Harry recobrase un poco de cordura. ¿Cómo podía ser Harry tan ciego? Hermione no lo entendía, cómo podía estar ahí intentando recuperar un romance de adolescencia cuando tenía en casa a un mago dispuesto a jugarse la vida por él y por lo poco que ella había podido observar, Draco era correspondido, aunque Harry se empeñase en encerrar esos sentimientos hasta el punto de no darse cuenta él mismo. Hermione no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

 

 

La suerte parecía estar de su lado porque en ese momento Theodore Nott y su esposa entraban al jardín. Hermione se acercó a ellos para saludarlos, a pesar de que habían hablado poquísimas veces en todos esos años, pero si alguien sabía cómo ubicar a Draco, ese tenía que ser Nott.

 

 

Luego de intercambiar algunas palabras Hermione fue directo al grano y le pidió el número de Malfoy. Nott se mostró renuente a darle información a Hermione, mucho menos a continuar con esa conversación, pero la bruja estaba decidida e iba a conseguirlo aunque tuviese que sacarle el número a crucios.

 

 

—No veo que sentido tiene que hables con Draco —dijo Nott—, yo veo a Potter muy concentrado en Weasley, no creo que porque Draco se aparezca aquí eso vaya a cambiar.

 

 

—Tal vez no, pero Ron va a casarse de todas formas hoy y el único que puede detener a Harry de arruinar una boda y hacer el papelón de su vida es Malfoy.

 

 

Nott la miró con desconfianza, aún sin creer que hubiese algo que ellos pudiesen hacer, además no era su especialidad andar de celestino por la vida, para ser honestos. Pero Hermione lo miraba profundamente y bueno, si ella quería meterse en aquel enredo de novela rosa era muy su problema, él no quería saber nada del asunto, pero tampoco quería ser acosado por una Gryffindor embarazada y seguramente hormonal.

 

 

—Vamos —dijo Nott ofreciéndole su brazo—. Draco está en mi casa así que puedes usar la chimenea e ir a hablar con él si eso es lo que quieres.

 

 

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron al escuchar que Draco no se había ido de Londres como todos creían. Segundos después, la bruja salió de la chimenea en casa de Nott encontrándose cara a cara con un Draco a punto de salir por esa misma chimenea.

 

 

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Granger? —preguntó el rubio desconcertado.

 

 

—Siéntate —contestó ella—. Tenemos que hablar.

  
****

Harry caminó dentro de la casa bastante mortificado. Hacía sólo unas horas que todo parecía perfecto y de pronto Ron tenía un arrebato de arrepentimiento y ahora él iba en busca de Daphne a dónde fuese que estuviese metida dentro de la enorme mansión.

 

 

Luego de recorrer algunos pasillos la encontró en un saloncito de té que tenía un amplio balcón desde donde se podía apreciar el jardín trasero, alejado del ruido de los invitados y el alboroto. Harry entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él y Daphne volteó a mirarlo, se veía bastante consternada.

 

 

— ¿Cómo está? —pregunto la joven.

 

 

—Desconcertado —contestó Harry—. No entiende por qué no le has dicho a nadie que la boda se canceló.

 

 

—Es que yo no lo puedo creer —dijo ella con voz fría—. Me siento tan enojada con él, no sé cómo puede pensar semejante cosa de mí, de mi familia… y al mismo tiempo quiero ir a explicarle, asegurarle que está siendo un completo tonto y que no vale la pena mandar arruinar nuestros planes por un rumor.

 

 

Harry la miró un momento, era cierto que ella se veía calmada en apariencia, pero cuando se acercó pudo notar que llevaba los ojos rojos en notable muestra de las lágrimas derramadas y un halo de preocupación en su rostro. Obviamente la ex Slytherin estaba tratando de mantener la aparente máscara de tranquilidad e indiferencia que tanto le recordaba a Draco.

 

 

—No has pensado —dijo Harry después de un momento de silencio— que tal vez Ron está usando este malentendido, como tú lo llamas como pretexto… tal vez él no está preparado para un compromiso así de grande.

 

 

Daphne lo miró como si le hubiesen salido dos cabezas de pronto.

 

 

—Harry, yo sé que eres su mejor amigo y no dudo que conozcas muy bien a Ron, pero créeme que sé perfectamente cómo es él, que su palabra de mago vale mucho para él y no me habría propuesto matrimonio en primer lugar si no estuviese seguro.

 

 

—Lo sé —dijo Harry frustrado—, pero tienes que reconocer que Ron es un tipo… simple… él… puede sentirse abrumado por tu posición.

 

 

— ¿Estás tratando de decirme que de pronto Ron se vio intimidado por la fortuna de mi familia?

 

 

—Ron es un tipo sencillo que compartió túnicas y libros con todos sus hermanos… —continuó Harry— él está acostumbrado a las cosas sencillas… él siempre será de cerveza de mantequilla… y tú, tú eres un champaña francés, ¿me entiendes?

 

 

—Oh Harry, créeme, yo tengo mucho de cerveza de mantequilla.

 

 

—No, _Queenie_ , tú eres champaña francés, del más caro. Nunca serás cerveza de mantequilla.

 

 

—Estás confundiéndome —dijo ella dejando salir su frustración—. El punto es que yo puedo ser lo que sea que Ron necesite como él lo es para mí, eso es lo que nos hace funcionar.

 

 

—Pues parece no estar funcionando —dijo Harry ganándose una mirada de enojo de parte de la bruja—. El punto es que todos esperan que haya una boda en cuatro horas y si no dices nada será bastante vergonzoso cuando el novio no se presente.

 

 

La joven bruja se sentó cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, Harry sintió una ráfaga de culpa al verla tan preocupada y una voz diciéndole que estaba arruinando no sólo la vida de Daphne, sino también la de Ron. Aun así se quedó ahí mirándola sin decir nada más.

 

 

—La verdad es que sí quisiera que Ron tuviese un mejor empleo y claro que quiero que vivamos cómodos… que viajemos y hagamos todas esas cosas dignas de la sociedad mágica —confesó Daphne—. Pero nada de eso importa cuando pienso en no compartirlo con él… ¿puedes decirle eso? Que comparado con él, toda la fortuna, todas las comodidades no significan nada… ¿puedes decirle que lo amo?

 

 

Harry quería decirle que no, que no haría nada, que él se iba a ir a New York con Ron como lo habían planeado la noche anterior, pero no pudo el peso de la culpa era demasiado grande… ¿en qué tipo de persona se estaba convirtiendo? No podía reconocer la mitad de las reacciones que había tenido en los últimos cuatro días. No entendía cómo es que estaba perdiendo la cabeza de aquella manera.

 

 

Vencido, Harry asintió y salió del saloncito en busca de Ron, esperando que su amigo mantuviese su palabra y terminase el compromiso a pesar de todo.

 

 

Por supuesto eso no sucedió. Ron olvidó todo el malentendido cuando Harry se vio acorralado por sus preguntas, tuvo que decirle que sí, que Daphne aún lo amaba, quizás más que nunca y seguía dispuesta a continuar con la boda. Los ojos de Ron se iluminaron y Harry vio sus planes derrumbarse como un castillo de naipes. Tuvo que volver al interior de la mansión para decirle a Daphne que Ron había decidido olvidar todo ese malentendido y continuar con la boda. Mientras caminaba se preguntó si así se habría sentido Hermione durante el tiempo en que él y Ron no se hablaban, reducida de amiga a lechuza. Daphne se emocionó y gritó dando brinquitos dignos de una adolescente sacada de las series que a veces veía en la televisión.

 

 

Sin poder soportar más el giro de los eventos, Harry salió del saloncito y se quedó un momento en la sala principal de la casa. Estaba tan concentrado en maldecir su mala suerte que no notó cuando Hermione salió por la chimenea con una sonrisa de superioridad.

 

 

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó ella acercándose.

 

 

—Ron decidió continuar con la boda —respondió Harry con voz derrotada.

 

 

—Eso es maravilloso —dijo Hermione—. Me alegra mucho de que hicieses lo correcto, Harry, que les dijeses la verdad.

 

 

—Yo no hice nada —confesó él—. Ron sigue pensando que todo es cierto, pero aun así va a casarse con ella, no lo entiendo.

 

 

—Está enamorado Harry —dijo Hermione—. Tan simple como eso. Enamorado y dispuesto a vencer los obstáculos que se les interpongan.

 

 

Harry la miró con tristeza y ella le dio un cálido beso en la frente.

 

 

—Estoy segura de que pronto entenderás de lo que estoy hablando.

 

 

Hermione abandonó la salita en dirección al jardín y Harry permaneció sentado en el mismo lugar por algunos minutos. Frustrado. Al final Ron estaba dispuesto a compartir su vida con Daphne a pesar de las dudas y el enojo, ninguno de sus esfuerzos había valido la pena. Lo irónico era que Harry en los últimos tres días había hecho uso de toda su vena Slytherin para inventarse cosas, recurriendo a trucos un poco bajos mientras que Draco y Hermione se empeñaban en decirle que simplemente dijese la verdad. De pronto levantó la cabeza, eso era lo que tenía que hacer y aún tenía tiempo, tal vez todavía le quedaba una última oportunidad, diciendo la verdad. Se puso de pie y salió corriendo por los jardines en busca de Ron.


	6. Chapter 6

Una vez en el jardín, Harry camino por entre las mesas buscando a Ron hasta que lo vio conversando animadamente con Neville y Víctor. Se acercó haciéndole una seña a Ron que se puso de pie y lo siguió. Caminaron por los jardines calmados, alejándose un poco del ruido de los invitados. Harry sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba a cada paso y las manos le sudaban. Cuando el ruido de la gente se convirtió en un lejano murmullo se detuvieron, cerca de una pileta que adornaba el enorme y hermoso jardín de los Greengrass.   
  
— ¿Te he dicho ya que me alegra que estés aquí? —dijo Ron de pronto—. No sé qué habría hecho de no ser así.   
  
—Merlín, Ron... yo tengo que confesarte algo —dijo Harry nervioso— y si no lo hago ahora no lo haré jamás. ¿Nunca te has preguntado dónde está ese valor Gryffindor cuándo lo necesitas? —Soltó una risita—. Bien, esto sin duda es de las cosas más idiotas que hice en mi vida y tú bien sabes que he metido la pata muchas veces…   
  
— ¡Hey, Harry! —Interrumpió Ron visiblemente preocupado— ¿Qué pasa?   
  
—Ron —contestó Harry tomando una bocanada de aire—. Te amo… te he amado por más de diez años, pero no estaba listo y tuve miedo, sigo teniendo miedo… y sé que esto es muy inoportuno, pero tengo que pedirte un favor enorme…   
  
Ron lo miró desconcertado, tenía sus ojos enormemente abiertos; si Harry no hubiese estado tan concentrado en lo que intentaba decir quizás habría notado que el rostro de Ron más que emoción mostraba una confusión enorme.   
  
—…elígeme a mí… cásate conmigo, deja que sea yo quien te haga feliz… esos son tres favores aparentemente —mencionó Harry con una risa nerviosa.   
  
Lo siguiente sucedió muy rápido. Ron se quedó en silencio, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de oír y antes de que pudiese siquiera formular una respuesta tenía los labios de Harry sobre los suyos intentando abrirse camino. Fue un beso torpe y sin encanto. Harry había puesto sus manos sobre las mejillas de su amigo en un intento por no dejarlo escapar, con la esperanza de que aquel beso reviviese la vieja chispa de su relación adolescente. El problema es que en los pocos segundos que ese beso duró Harry no sintió nada… no hubieron fuegos artificiales, ni la sangre de su cuerpo se calentó y todo su nerviosismo pareció caer en una gélida calma. Sin embargo, Harry no tuvo tiempo de procesar esa información porque de pronto tenía a Ron separándose bruscamente de él y mirando espantado sobre su hombro antes de hacerlo a un lado y salir corriendo detrás de Daphne. Harry volteó sin entender bien que sucedía cuando la vio, su mirada llena de lágrimas y una expresión de dolor en el rostro, luego salió corriendo y Ron detrás de ella y Harry no tuvo mejor idea que unirse a esa carrera, cruzando lo más rápido que podían todo el jardín de la mansión.   
  
Daphne entró casi tropezándose al saloncito de la mansión y cogiendo un enorme puñado de polvos flú entró a la chimenea bloqueándola apenas salió en su destino. Ron intentó seguirla por el mismo medio, había llegado a escuchar a dónde se dirigía pero cuando trató de entrar a la chimenea fue arrojado hacia el piso. Sin tiempo para buscar a Astoria o a cualquiera de los Greengrass para que abran la chimenea, Ron pensó en desaparecer, pero recordó que la mansión estaba llena de hechizo anti aparición y sabía que tendría que correr mucho para estar fuera de ellos, así que regresó sobre sus pasos en busca de una de las escobas del armario y cuando la tuvo salió corriendo. Harry llegó cuando Ron estaba saliendo de la mansión con la escoba y emprendía el vuelo, invocó una del armario y comenzó a seguirlo, se había cansado de llamarlo, pero Ron no volteaba a mirarlo.

 

 

****  


  
Draco se había quedado unos minutos en silencio luego de su conversación con Hermione, la bruja seguía sin ser de su agrado pero Draco no solía subestimar la inteligencia así viniese de alguien a quien había odiado tanto en el pasado.   
  
Finalmente decidió que Hermione podía tener razón. Él mismo había apoyado la idea de que Harry fuese honesto y quizás era tiempo de que él hiciese lo mismo, a pesar del riesgo a que todo fuese demasiado incómodo después; sin embargo estaba completamente seguro de que la boda de Weasley se llevaría a cabo contra todo pronóstico y quizás si él estaba en el momento adecuado con las palabras correctas podría salir victorioso y de la mano de Harry, o al menos con su amistad intacta. Así que decidido se desapareció para dirigirse a Bond Street en Londres.   
  
Aún tenía poco más de dos horas para llegar a la boda Weasley-Greengrass, boda a la que no había sido invitado pero tenía la tranquilidad de ser amigo de la familia y no ser inoportuno. Caminó tranquilo algunas calles hasta llegar a la tienda que estaba buscando. Había viajado a Londres sin equipaje pensando en volver ese mismo día y realmente había sido un error de su parte. Primero pensó en pasar por Madame Malkins pero hasta el momento había corrido con suerte y no le había llegado ninguna lechuza de su padre, lo que quería decir que seguía ignorando su presencia en el país y Draco esperaba que continuase así, por lo que decidió buscar un atuendo muggle, después de todo ya era más normal para él vestirse de esa forma que utilizar túnicas y además, si iba a ser rechazado por lo menos que fuese mientras vestía un Armani.   
  
Estaba a punto de decidirse entre los tres trajes que la asistente de la tienda le estaba ofreciendo cuando su celular comenzó a sonar y por el timbrado supo que se trataba de Harry, suspiró y se disculpó con la encargada mientras se alejaba un poco en busca de privacidad antes de contestar.   
  
—Hola Harry —contestó Draco.   
  
— ¡Draco! —gritó el moreno—. Todo salió mal, ellos se amistaron, entonces yo hice lo que me dijiste, le dije la verdad y todo está mal ahora y no es justo.   
  
— ¿Dónde estás? Se te escucha terrible —dijo Draco intentando escuchar a Harry a pesar de la interferencia en la llamada.   
  
—Estoy volando hacia Londres, persigo a Ron lo más rápido que puedo.   
  
— ¿Estás demente? ¿Cómo se te ocurre hablar mientras vuelas? ¿Por qué estás persiguiendo a la comadreja?   
  
—Estoy con el audífono, Draco —contestó Harry para calmarlo mientras trataba de no perder de vista a Ron ¿desde cuándo su amigo volaba tan rápido?   
  
—Demonios Harry, no entiendo nada.   
  
—Es todo tu culpa, te hice caso y le dije la verdad y lo besé y ¡todo está mal¡   
  
— ¿Lo besaste? —Casi gritó Draco sintiendo un nudo en el estómago—. ¿Qué pasó cuando lo besaste, te beso él también?   
  
—Obviamente —dijo Harry—, estábamos labio con labio, sé perfectamente que eso es un beso.   
  
—Pero… ¿Hubo emoción de parte de él? ¿Te correspondió el maldito beso? —Insistió Draco— No te estoy preguntando cómo hacer una poción así que no es tan difícil de contestar.   
  
—Eso no importa —insistió el mago tratando de no pensar en la falta de emoción del beso que había desatado su actual persecución— además nos interrumpieron.   
  
— ¿Quién?   
  
—Daphne llegó cuando lo estaba besando y luego ella salió corriendo y Ron salió corriendo y ella se fue por chimenea, pero Ron la busca en una escoba y yo lo estoy siguiendo porque él no pudo contestarme —dijo Harry apresurando las palabras.   
  
— ¿Weasley persigue a Daphne?   
  
—Sí —gritó Harry comenzando a divisar la ciudad a lo lejos.   
  
— ¿Y tú lo persigues a él?   
  
— ¡Sí!   
  
— ¿No te das cuenta de lo estúpido que es todo esto?   
  
—Claro que es estúpido porque si Ron me hubiese contestado… —insistió Harry.   
  
—Es estúpido porque nadie te persigue a ti —interrumpió Draco alterado—. Date cuenta por Merlín, él a quien ama es a Daphne.   
  
— ¡No! —dijo Harry alterado también.   
  
—Claro que sí, pero eres tan estúpido que no quieres aceptarlo —insistió el rubio—. Él no te quiere y joder Harry estás tan ciego que no te das cuenta…   
  
— ¿De qué? —preguntó Harry— ¿De qué tengo que darme cuenta? Porque para mí todo está muy claro, Draco, yo…   
  
—De que yo te perseguiría a ti… pero no te interesa —gritó Draco.   
  
El corazón de Harry se detuvo un momento mientras su mente trataba de procesar las palabras de Draco, de pronto un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo y algo parecía querer explotar en su interior.   
  
—Draco… yo… —dijo suavemente.   
  
—Olvídalo —contestó el rubio—. Harry la boda es en pocas horas, tienes una mínima oportunidad de hacer lo correcto, no la desperdicies.   
  
Draco cortó la llamada y respiró hondo antes de volver a donde la encargada lo esperaba con los trajes y lo miraba con curiosidad. Tenía ganas de desaparecer de ahí pero la idea de aurores rodeando el lugar por exceso de magia sobre muggles no era demasiado atractiva. Así que optó por poner su mejor sonrisa y comprarse el maldito traje de todas formas.

 

*****

 

Harry terminó el vuelo con manos temblorosas, no sabía si por todo lo sucedido, si era por Ron o por lo que Draco le había dicho. No se había sentido tan confundido en años, ni siquiera podía recordar si alguna vez se había sentido de esa forma. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle y bajó de la escoba en un callejón cerca de King Cross esperando tener suerte y que no hubiese ningún muggle cerca.   
  
Redujo la escoba para guardarla en su bolsillo y comenzó a recorrer las calles. Había visto a Ron descender en el mismo lugar y se imaginó que se dirigiría hacia el Callejón Diagon. Harry comenzó a correr y de pronto vio la cabeza pelirroja de Ron entre la multitud de gente que estaba en la estación del tren. Avanzó hacia él empujando a quién se interponía a su paso hasta que por fin pudo llegar hasta él. Estaba sentado en unas bancas con la mirada vencida y Harry podría jurar que a punto de llorar. Harry se sentó a su lado y Ron sin mirarlo enterró la cabeza entre las manos.   
  
—Tengo algo más que confesarte —dijo Harry—. Fui yo quién inventó el rumor de que los Greengrass querían arruinar tu contrato con los Puddlemere.   
  
— ¿Qué? —gritó Ron poniéndose de pie —¿De qué hablas?   
  
—Yo… yo sólo quería que te enojases con ella… quería… que te volvieses a enamorar de mí.   
  
—No puedo creerlo —dijo el pelirrojo notablemente molesto—. Tú no eres así Harry, no entiendo… es como si de pronto ya no te conociese.   
  
—He hecho cosas terribles desde que llegué, lo admito —aceptó Harry—. Ni siquiera entiendo la mitad de mis actos en estos días.   
  
Y eso era verdad, ya más calmado y ahí sentado, siendo honesto con Ron por primera vez en lo que iba de esos cuatro días, Harry se estaba dando cuenta de que ni en sus peores pesadillas se hubiese creído capaz de hacer tantas estupideces seguidas. Pero lo que más lo perturbaba era la incertidumbre, ¿Qué hubiese hecho si Ron le correspondía? ¿Por qué repentinamente eso ya no se sentía tan importante? ¿Por qué ese beso no había significado nada?   
  
—Pero la verdad es —continuó Harry— que lo hice por ti, pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto y sé que estás molesto y que soy horrible… soy peor que un dementor alimentándose de la felicidad ajena.   
  
—En este momento eres peor que Voldemort… eres un imbécil y mereces que te parta la cara —sentenció Ron—. Pero no voy a negar que todo esto es un poco halagador.   
  
—Aunque siga siendo un dementor —dijo Harry y Ron asintió.   
  
Harry sonrió triste y Ron se sentó a su lado, ambos tomaron aire intentando calmarse, el moreno ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que las manos le habían estado temblando todo ese tiempo.   
  
—No puedo creer que… que tú me ames de esa manera —dijo Ron tímido— yo quisiera Harry, pero…   
  
—Lo sé —interrumpió el moreno frotándose la cara—. Estoy tan avergonzado y confundido, es como… como si de pronto hubiese despertado y… —suspiró cansado— nada de esto tiene sentido, Draco tenía razón, era una locura… ni siquiera sé qué hubiese hecho si me decías que sí.   
  
—Probablemente nos hubiésemos arrepentido mañana —dijo Ron sonriendo.   
  
—Pero es que… yo sentía que era lo que tenía que hacer. Nunca quise lastimarlos —aclaró—, no realmente, yo tan sólo sentía que tenía que evitarlo, que era lo correcto.   
  
— ¿Y ya no sientes eso? —preguntó Ron con curiosidad.   
  
—Si fuese lo correcto no estaríamos aquí. Es irónico, pero ahora lo entiendo, ¡Por Merlín! Han pasado más de diez años, no sé por qué creí que iba a funcionar ahora.   
  
—Yo siempre te voy a querer, Harry —dijo Ron—. Pero entendí hace mucho que no estamos hechos para estar juntos, no ha sido sencillo aceptarlo y en ocasiones tengo celos, pero sé que no te amo de esa manera y creo que tú tampoco a mí.   
  
— ¿Cuándo te volviste tan listo?   
  
—En algún momento desde que te fuiste a New York —contestó el pelirrojo—, sólo me quedó Hermione, algo se me debe haber pegado.   
  
Harry soltó una sonrisa triste. Dolía, como si alguien le hubiese arrancado de golpe una ilusión infantil y sentía que podía dejarse invadir por una enorme tristeza. Y a pesar de eso, Harry se sentía contrariamente aliviado, junto con la ilusión se había liberado de un peso y sintió ganas de decírselo a Draco, de decirle que tenía razón. En ese momento Harry recordó su última conversación con el rubio y nuevamente se vio invadido por el escalofrío que sintió con las palabras de Draco. Había enredado tanto todo y tenía mucho por solucionar, pero no era el momento todavía, ahora tenía que concentrarse en salvar esa boda que se había empeñado en sabotear.   
  
—Me alegra haberte alcanzado, no tenía idea de hacia dónde te dirigías.   
  
—Escuché que Daphne iba al Caldero Chorreante y pensé que la encontraría aquí —dijo Ron.   
  
— ¿Por qué estaría aquí?   
  
—Porque fue en esta estación donde le pedí que se casara conmigo.   
  
Harry escuchó atento el corto relato de Ron, de cómo había seguido un impulso y le había pedido matrimonio a Daphne en medio del andén nueve tres cuartos, antes de partir hacia Irlanda. Por primera vez desde que había llegado, Harry pudo notar el brillo en la mirada de Ron al hablar de su novia, la ternura de sus palabras, la sonrisa estúpida que se dibujaba en sus labios al decir su nombre y la culpa lo invadió por completo. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que arreglar las cosas.   
  
—Supongo que la perdí —dijo Ron resignado.   
  
—Claro que no —dijo Harry poniéndose de pie—. Encontramos horcruxes a los diecisiete años, podemos encontrar a Daphne, te lo prometo.   
  
Ron sonrió intentando contagiarse del repentino entusiasmo de Harry. Decidieron dividirse, Ron conocía todos los lugares muggles que le gustaban a la joven bruja y Harry buscaría por el Callejón Diagón, que por suerte seguía sin ser demasiado grande.   
  
No fue nada fácil, el barrio mágico estaba lleno de gente que iba y venía y Harry hacía lo posible por pasar desapercibido entre el tumulto. Después de dar muchas vueltas y comenzando a desesperarse se comunicó con la mansión Greengrass. Astoria le dijo que nadie había notado su ausencia en la fiesta, aparentemente todos ignoraban el drama que estaban pasando los novios. Harry salió casi corriendo cuando Astoria le dijo que cuando Daphne se ponía triste o de mal humor solía huir de casa y se refugiaba en una tienda de pociones del Callejón Knockturn, "le gusta el olor de las cortezas recién cortadas" le había dicho Astoria.   
  
Harry se adentró en aquel callejón que no le traía buenos recuerdos mientras se preguntaba si todos los Slytherin eran igual de excéntricos cuando estaban deprimidos, alguna vez había encontrado a Draco preparando pociones para el resfriado después de haber tenido una mala semana sólo porque lo relajaba.   
  
No fue fácil encontrarla y mucho menos convencerla de escucharlo. Harry aceptó como mejor pudo cada una de las acusaciones y palabras hirientes que la joven bruja le dirigió, era lo menos que se merecía. No fue un momento agradable abrirle un poco su corazón a Daphne, confesarle por qué había hecho todo eso, lo que intentaba recuperar, pero finalmente sus palabras fueron las adecuadas y la bruja lo abrazó llena de emociones, lista para volver a casa y continuar con la boda.   
  
Harry suspiró agotado. Había sido una larga mañana.   
  
A paso rápido se dirigieron al Caldero Chorreante y llegaron a la mansión en sólo segundos. Harry le envió una lechuza a Ron y a los pocos minutos el mago también entraba por la chimenea que ya no estaba cerrada. Faltaba una hora para la boda y esta se llevaría a cabo como si nada hubiese sucedido.   
  


  
*****

 

Harry tenía puesto un elegante traje negro, faltaba poco para la ceremonia y todos en la mansión parecían vueltos locos. Él había logrado escabullirse a los jardines en busca de una zona con señal muggle. No iba a ser sencillo pero tenía que hacerlo.   
  
El celular timbró un par de veces y la voz agotada de Draco le contestó del otro lado.   
  
— ¿Qué paso?   
  
—Es largo de contar —dijo Harry—, pero la boda sigue en pie y mi carrera como villano ha terminado.   
  
—Me alegro por Daphne —contestó Draco—. Aunque no voy a negar que te ves bien de villano.   
  
Harry sonrió, así eran las cosas con Draco, por más herido que estuviese siempre tendría aquella careta de frialdad e indiferencia puesta.   
  
—Draco…   
  
—No —interrumpió el rubio—. No digas nada, hablaremos en casa.   
  
—No, necesito que me escuches —insistió Harry—. Tan sólo escúchame… lo que dijiste antes… no me lo esperaba pero creo que…   
  
—Harry…   
  
—Que siempre lo supe y… que yo…   
  
—Escúchame —insistió Draco—. No es el mejor momento para hablar, así que ahora anda y sé el padrino de esa maldita boda para que todo pueda volver a la normalidad, ¿de acuerdo?   
  
—Bien —contestó Harry—. Oye Draco…   
  
—Dime, Harry.   
  
—Yo también. Lo entiendes ¿cierto? —dijo temeroso—. Y ya quiero verte.   
  
Harry pudo prácticamente ver la sonrisa del rubio formándose y luego cortó la llamada. Regresó lentamente hacia la mansión, era hora de ponerse la túnica y cumplir con lo que lo había llevado de regreso a Londres.   
  
—Harry —llamó Hermione acercándose con la túnica lavanda en las manos—. ¿Listo para ser el padrino?   
  
—Sí.   
  
—Gracias, por hacer lo correcto —dijo la bruja—, sé que estos días no han sido fáciles para ti, pero me alegro que hayas recapacitado.   
  
—Sabes, Hermione —comentó él mientras Hermione lo ayudaba a ponerse la túnica—, cuando besé a Ron, yo esperaba que fuese como en esas estúpidas películas pero fue todo lo contrario.   
  
— ¿Tengo que explicarte por qué?   
  
—No, creo que no —contestó él con una sonrisa triste—. Draco… él… creo que él está enamorado de mí.   
  
—Así que te diste cuenta.   
  
—Ni siquiera voy a intentar sorprenderme por el hecho de que ya lo sabias —dijo Harry riéndose—. Todo es tan raro y estoy un poco confundido.   
  
—Sientes algo por Malfoy, ¿verdad?   
  
—No lo sé —confesó Harry—. Todos estos años lejos de Ron, yo mentiría si te dijese que he pensado constantemente en él, que lo extrañé todos los días porque no es verdad… no fue hasta que dijo que se casaría que yo enloquecí. Pero estos días lejos de Draco, Merlín, no ha habido uno de ellos en que no lo haya extrañado y yo nunca me había dado cuenta.   
  
Hermione lo miró fijamente mientras le arreglaba la corbata, con un gesto de comprensión y cariño.   
  
—Cuando hablo con él de pronto todo está bien y yo sé que es un maldito bastardo, que es cínico y aparenta ser indiferente con todo… pero conozco otro lado de él que casi nadie ha visto. Es compasivo y tiene un corazón enorme, es divertido, él me hace reír en todas las situaciones y es inteligente, astuto y tan guapo, el muy cabrón y…   
  
—Y te has dado cuenta que estás enamorado —añadió Hermione.   
  
— ¿Qué tan estúpido suena eso? —preguntó Harry— Después de todo lo que hice, parece tan hipócrita de mi parte.   
  
—No lo es —aclaró la joven—. El amor es así, tal vez si nunca te hubieses convertido en un psicótico rompe bodas no habrías descubierto lo que sientes realmente por Draco.   
  
Harry sonrió y la abrazo fuerte, sintiéndose por primera vez en esos cuatro días bien consigo mismo. Ginny se acercó a donde estaban, se veía hermosa con un delicado vestido y el ramo en las manos. Era momento de comenzar con la ceremonia.

 

*****

[Goodbye my lover](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/1y9w1imn/Goodbye_my_lover.html)

  
La boda fue emotiva y Harry pasó toda la ceremonia con un nudo en la garganta. Se trataba de Ron, a pesar de todo y aunque ahora tenía sus sentimientos hacia él mucho más claros, eso no impedía que la nostalgia lo invadiese. Era la primera persona a la que había amado, el primero con el que había hecho tantas cosas; pero no era sólo eso, era nostalgia de su infancia, de sus días en Hogwarts, cuando todo se reducía a ellos tres y ahora veía a Ron casarse y a Hermione de la mano con su esposo y todo estaba como tenía que ser, pero no por eso Harry se sentía menos nostálgico.   
  
El protocolo de las bodas mágicas no era demasiado diferente de las bodas muggles así que luego de que los novios se acomodasen en su mesa comenzaron los brindis y las felicitaciones. George hizo un brindis bastante divertido que arrancó varias risas de los invitados y luego todas las miradas se posaron en Harry, seguía odiando hablar en público, más cuando tenía tantas emociones a flor de piel, pero era la hora de que el padrino dijese algunas palabras y no podría escapar de eso. Sonrió pensando que si no hubiese estado tan concentrado en robarse al novio quizás hubiese podido preparar un bonito discurso, pero ya no había marcha atrás y tendría que hacer uso del escritor que llevaba dentro para improvisar algo.   
  
Miró a la mesa donde Ron y Daphne se encontraban, ella estaba radiante, con su rubio cabello adornado con flores y Ron se veía increíblemente guapo.   
  
—No he preparado un discurso —comenzó Harry— así que voy a contarles algo… tuve un sueño, una pesadilla más bien donde un mago tenebroso trataba de separarlos —Ron lo miró y sonrió— pero como en toda buena historia el mago tenebroso fracasó en sus intentos y yo al despertar me di cuenta de que felizmente todo está como debe ser. Estoy feliz de que mi mejor amigo haya encontrado a una mujer tan maravillosa en su camino y que ya no sea el chiquillo tímido que fue en Hogwarts y haya podido invitarla a salir sin gritarle a la cara.   
  
Los invitados rieron, sobre todo sus compañeros de Casa que recordaban lo alterado que Ron se ponía frente a las chicas en sus días de escuela.   
  
—Yo no les traje un regalo —continuó Harry mientras una suave melodía comenzaba— pero les voy a prestar algo hasta que ustedes dos encuentren su canción.   
  
Ron lo miró intensamente al reconocer la canción. La banda estaba tocando _Everything I Do, I Do It For You_ y a pesar del desconcierto de muchos invitados por aquella canción muggle que no conocían, Harry supo que había escogido bien cuando los labios de Ron dibujaron un _Gracias_ mientras se ponía de pie para bailar con Daphne la que por años había sido la canción que había marcado su relación con Harry.   
  
Harry sintió una mano sujetando la suya y volteó la mirada para encontrarse con Hermione que lo veía con ojos llorosos y él se sintió bien al observar bailar a la pareja. Lo que había dicho era cierto, todo era como tenía que ser.   
  
La fiesta siguió su curso y Harry estaba invadido por una melancolía agridulce. No había podido acercarse a Ron por más que lo había intentado, el flamante novio siempre estaba rodeado de gente felicitándolo que lo llevaban de un lado a otro. Caminó con una copa en las manos y de pronto alguien lo tocó por el hombro. Volteó y se encontró con Ron que lo abrazó fuerte. No se dijeron nada, no hacía falta, no necesitaban palabras para decirle adiós a aquella ilusión que los mantuvo vivos en el pasado, para decirle hola al futuro, para saber que a pesar de todo siempre se tendrían el uno al otro. Se separaron después de un largo y reconfortante tiempo y Ron volvió hacia la fiesta con su enorme y sincera sonrisa en el rostro.   
  
Harry también volvió a la fiesta con paso lento, quería encontrar a sus amigos y pasar un poco de tiempo con ellos, emborracharse y divertirse antes de volver a casa, se lo merecía después de esos cuatro días increíblemente locos. Caminó hacia las mesas, pero fue interrumpido por su celular. Sorprendido de que cogiese la señal lo contestó, un poco nervioso, eso sí.   
  
— ¿Cómo va la boda? —preguntó la voz de Draco— Espero que no te hayas lanzado sobre Daphne cuando estuvo a punto de dar el sí.   
  
—Claro que no —dijo Harry—. Yo me despedí, es lo que vine a hacer.   
  
—Me alegro —aseguró el rubio— ¿Estas ebrio ya? ¿Planeas bailar con todos los magos solteros de la fiesta?   
  
—Quizás… ya que el mago con el que quiero bailar no está aquí —bromeo Harry sin creer el tono de su voz. Merlín, estaba flirteando con Draco—. He visto algunas brujas interesantes también.   
  
—Oh no, Harry, no creo que ellas quieran que tu hermosa túnica lavanda opaque sus vestidos sin gracia.   
  
—No recuerdo haberte dicho que la túnica era de color lavanda —dijo Harry.   


—Aunque seguramente tendrás a muchos mirándote —continuó Draco—, apuesto que te vez jodidamente follable con tu cabello desordenado, traje oscuro, la túnica abierta y una copa de brandy en la mano, pensando ¿qué hago aquí en vez de estar bailando en Village?

 

  
[The Way You Look Tonight (Michael Buble) - Michael TM](http://soundcloud.com/michaelthemy/04-the-way-you-look-tonight)by[michaelthemy](http://soundcloud.com/michaelthemy)   


 

 

Harry se sorprendió al escuchar eso último. Draco no tenía dotes de adivino y no podría saber que él, efectivamente iba con traje oscuro y una copa en la mano. La banda en ese momento comenzó a tocar una melodía que se le hizo familiar.   
  
—De pronto una canción conocida te hace querer bailar —siguió diciendo la voz de Draco—. Te acercas a las mesas y buscas entre ellas alguna víctima para llevar a la pista.   
  
Harry sintió entonces una emoción grande cobijándose en su pecho. No podía ser verdad, Draco no podía estar ahí aunque era lo que sospechaba, comenzó a buscar con la mirada, entre la gente, nadie le prestaba demasiada atención, todos concentrados en sus conversaciones y en el baile. Y de pronto lo vio, jodidamente guapo, usando uno de esos exclusivos trajes que tanto le gustaba comprar, acercándose hacía él. Harry bajó el celular y lo metió en su bolsillo y fue en ese momento que reconoció la canción.   
  
— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.   
  
—Escuché que regalaste una canción para los novios —dijo Draco quitándole la copa de las manos y poniéndola en una mesa— y pensé que yo podría regalarte una a ti.   
  
Harry se dejó rodear por los brazos de Draco con el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora, totalmente incrédulo de que eso estuviese pasando, de la increíble felicidad que sólo el hecho de sentir el aroma del rubio le brindaba.   
  
— _Some day, when I'm awfully low, when the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you_ —susurró Draco en su oído, cantándole tal como lo había hecho tantos años atrás.   
  
—No puedo creer que estés aquí —dijo el moreno— ¿Cuándo volviste?   
  
—Nunca me fui —confesó Draco.   
  
—¿Por qué?   
  
—Porque tú estabas aquí —respondió sinceramente el rubio.   
  
Harry sonrió y se abrazó al cuerpo del rubio. No tenía idea si las cosas cambiarían demasiado, si todo era demasiado apresurado. De lo único que estaba seguro era de que iban a hacerlo funcionar, que estaba en el lugar correcto, con la persona correcta, tal como lo estaba Ron.   
  
—He sido un idiota, Draco… yo estuve tan ciego y…   
  
Draco lo miró intensamente, sus ojos grises dilatados, transmitiendo una emoción enorme, siendo terriblemente sinceros. Harry se sintió sobrecogido al reconocer que los ojos de Draco llevaban mucho más tiempo del que podía recordar mirándolo de esa manera. El rubio puso sus dedos sobre los labios de Harry, impidiéndole seguir hablando y este se congeló y se dejó llevar cuando los labios suaves y delgados de Draco tocaron los suyos. Ahí estaba ese beso, ese que había estado buscando desde que había llegado a Londres, lleno de fuegos artificiales, acelerándole el corazón y calentándole la sangre.   
  
—No te voy a dejar ir —dijo Draco en lo que quiso sonar como una amenaza, fracasando terriblemente.   
  
— ¿Es una promesa? —preguntó Harry bromeando.   
  
—Puede ser un juramento inquebrantable si eso es lo que quieres.   
  
—Me basta con que te quedes aquí conmigo esta noche.   
  
— ¿Sólo esta noche?   
  
—Aquí sí —contestó Harry—. Pero mañana cuando volvamos a casa, te quiero conmigo todas las noches.   
  
—Eres ridículamente cursi, Potter —dijo Draco riéndose para luego plantarle un beso en el cuello mientras seguían bailando.   
  
—Lo dice el que me canta canciones al oído —se burló Harry siendo callado por otro beso.   
  
La tarde comenzaba a caer y la fiesta de la boda aún estaba en su mejor momento. Así que Harry, de la mano de Draco se dedicó a disfrutarla, a disfrutar de Londres, de sus amigos y las viejas anécdotas.   
  
Claro que Draco y él tenían que hablar, tenían tanto que decirse, pero eso podía esperar a que volviesen a New York, a que estuviesen de vuelta en casa, con sus amigos, las giras de los libros y su rutina que tanto estaba extrañando.   
  
La única diferencia era que ahora, Harry esperaba que sus días fuesen menos solitarios, que los viajes fuesen más divertidos y estaba seguro de que la vida, al lado de Draco, sería definitivamente mejor. Quizás después de todo, en esos cuatro días, había encontrado su _final feliz…_ o mejor dicho, su comienzo.

 

**~ fin** **~**


End file.
